Yin and Yang
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: A oneshot collection that will have Vlad and Danny in each oneshot. No slash. Sorry. Sometimes they will be AU and other times they will be in the same universe as the show. Some will have character deaths, while others will not. Each oneshot will have a distinct theme in them. Do you think that you can take a guess at what each oneshot's theme will be? DxS Always.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo yo! Happy new year, everyone! This is my first oneshot in my -hopefully- 101 oneshot challenge. So here we are, and this will be a collection of stories from different genres and whatnot. I think all of them will have Danny and Vlad in them. No slash or anything like that. Some of them will be AU's. Some of them will have character deaths, though I will have a warning before you read them that states that there will in fact be a character death. **

**1.) Dark (Reunion): Daniel isn't the 'hero' that we all think he is. Actually...That's Danielle's job. Daniel just stays in the shadows and tries to rule over the ghost zone because he thinks that he's the only hybrid besides Danielle. That is...Until his parents reunion. Daniel isn't a 'happy' teenager, in fact, he's a senior in this story with dark and ulterior motives. But his greatest weakness will always stop him from attaining absolute power.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...**

* * *

><p>Daniel Fenton didn't always go into the library, but whenever he did, he was sure that he was making Mr. Lancer pay hell for chasing him. He had a smug smirk on his face as he waited for Mr. Lancer to come at the end of the shelf's, waiting for him to chase him again. After all, he was an out of shape teacher, who couldn't chase him if his life depended on him.<p>

_Well, not that he could touch me anyways…_

He saw him turn the corner and glare straight at him, "Daniel Fenton! This is the sixth detention this week!" He yelled, out of breath at that.

Daniel chuckled darkly, "You'll _never_ get me to those…" He stated as if it were the funniest thing in the world. He turned as he started to walk into the shadows of the library, which concealed his figure quite well. "Catch you later, Lancer," he spoke as he looked the teacher in the eyes before giving him a dark mysterious smile.

"_Fenton!_" He yelled as he went after him and went the way the boy had turned down. He saw a dead end and smirked to himself triumphantly, "Now I have you-!" He yelled as he turned again, only for nobody to be there. Confused, he scratched his head slowly. "_How_ does he keep disappearing like that?" He asked to himself as he started to walk out of the library.

Daniel had his arms behind his head and was floating lazily in the air; invisible. "Too easy," he stated as he reappeared. He had simply went intangible and had stumped the teacher. He landed on the ground, his black shoes landing with a soft thud. His long sleeved form fitting shirt showed off his muscles and his dark blue pants matched with his baby blue eyes.

"D-Daniel Fenton?" Asked a girl who stuttered his name, most likely nervous at addressing him. Daniel, oblivious to anyone else in the back of the library, lazily glanced towards the girl. She was Latino and had a blush on her face.

_Great. Paul is here again. Can't she get the message?_

"That's my name," Daniel said in a bored voice. "Don't wear it out," he mumbled as he then started to walk past her, which she grew more nervous at.

"I-I was wondering…" She trailed on as she started to play with her hands.

Daniel scowled, _not again. She can't possibly be asking that._

"If you were free this weekend?" She asked as she looked up at him with soft blue eyes. They were shaking slightly, _most likely due from her chaotic emotions._

Daniel grinned, "No, actually. Have to visit my parents' old college buddy…" He trailed as he stuck his hands in his pants pockets. He walked along and gave her a little wave that was condescending. "And before you ask again next week…_No_," he said with sass as he disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this great?" Jack asked with a big grin.<p>

_How can I be related to that tool?_

"Not really," Daniel stated under his breath as he looked out the window. He had his arm propped against the door and his head was resting on his hand. They were in the RV that his parents had decided to get, rather than get a regular vehicle like a van. The seats were lumpy, and Daniel was sure that a wire had come loose from the seat and was jabbing him in the back. He wasn't happy to say, in the least about this forced predicament that he found himself in.

Jazz scowled, "Say that a little _louder_, why don't you?" She sarcastically questioned as she rolled her eyes.

Daniel grinned, "This was all _your_ idea, genius," he said. "Maybe if you had let the squirt get away with going out past curfew, this wouldn't have happened?" He asked rhetorically as he rolled his eyes this time.

"At least_ I_ don't sneak out!" Jazz retorted narrowing her eyes.

"At least_ I_ don't get caught," he whispered with a smirk. His tone was underlying that he could get away with more things, just because he wasn't looked up to in the family. At least, that's how he saw it at least.

_And every time you do try to sneak out, the squirt always tattles on you… _

Dani let out a yawn, her fourteen year old body not handling the long trip to Wisconsin that well. "How are you guys still awake?" She asked as she looked at her siblings.

_That's a good question…Probably because I spend most of my time gaining allies in the ghost zone…And probably because you're sending them back constantly!_

"You get used to it, squirt," he said as he sighed and leaned against his lumpy seat in the Fenton assault vehicle. The wire that was annoying him before became a constant thought as he tried his best to ignore the irritation that it was bringing him. It wasn't that it had hurt him, it was just a hindrance to him trying to enjoy the family trip.

_We couldn't have had a normal car…_

"Alright, we're here!" Jack yelled in excitement, making everyone be pulled out of their sleepy daze that they were slowly falling into.

"And no one got injured…That's a plus," Jazz mumbled as she sighed.

Daniel knew how Jazz felt, "He might run over Mr. Masters' dog. I wouldn't speak so soon!" He said in a teasing voice as he pulled his door open.

"Dan!" She yelled as she smacked him against his back, which was surprisingly firm. "Since when do you work out?" She asked in a cautious voice.

He simply shrugged as he ignored her and walked over to the large mansion, "This place is big," he stated as he whistled and looked the building up and down. "You guys didn't mention he was a billionaire."

"That's Vladdie for you!" Jack yelled with a big grin. "Dan-O, help me get the bags," he ordered as he walked over to the trunk of the RV.

"Yes, sir," he said lazily as he did a mock solute, but followed his father over to the trunk. Jack carelessly tossed the bags onto the ground, and Daniel couldn't help but cringe when he saw his bag get tossed in a similar manner.

_My laptop's in there, idiot…_

He took the bags that he could carry and hurried up the steps, where Jack banged on the front door furiously in joy. A few minutes afterwards, Vlad Masters walked out with a grin on his face. "Maddie! Jack…Glad you all could make it!" He yelled as he opened the door wider, granting access inside. "Come in, come in!" He yelled as he motioned for everyone to come inside. However as soon as Jack tried to get inside, Vlad quickly slammed the door in his face.

Daniel glanced in Vlad's direction with a raised eyebrow, _did he just? _Vlad didn't pay any more attention to the entryway and instead focused on the visitors that he had. "You all must be exhausted from your trip…I'll show you to your rooms!" He yelled in happiness.

_Too happy…_

Daniel sighed as he placed the bags on the ground and watched as Vlad led the girls to the stairs. He glanced over at Daniel who just shrugged his shoulders, "You're really careless, Masters," Daniel said as he smirked. He then walked over, to the door and pulled it open, letting Jack in who grinned. "These doors just aren't as wind resistant as you thought," he said as he made up an excuse for the man.

"Silly me," Vlad said with a grin, his hands going behind his back. "Come along, Daniel, I'll show you to your room."

"Try not to use the bathroom, you might get lost," Daniel reminded his father as he picked up his own bag and headed towards the stairs.

Jack grinned at his son, "Don't worry about me, Danny!" He yelled with a big grin on his face.

Daniel only stared at his father for a few seconds, "Daniel…Or Dan…Dani belongs to Danielle, remember?" He lectured in a tired manner as he started to walk up the steps. Vlad had waited for him and they made their trek together.

"You don't need to carry your bag, I can get a maid to-

"No maids. No touching. No offence," Daniel stated in a monotone voice.

Vlad looked at the boy carefully, as if studying him but then looked away, "I see. Are you excited about the reunion?" He asked in a teasing smirk, already knowing the answer.

"You know it," Daniel said in a tired voice.

"Not enough sleep, Daniel?" Vlad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"High school always starts at such an early hour…Who has time for sleep?" Daniel asked with a smirk. "As my friend would say, sleep is for the weak."

Vlad scowled, a frown forming on his face, "That doesn't sound too bright."

Daniel shrugged, "He also said he was above the law, and that no one could touch him," Daniel said darkly as he started to chuckle. "Famous last words before he got sent to jouvie."

As they reached the top of the stairs Vlad smirked, amusement on his face, "He must have been a _bunch_ of fun."

"He was the only one I could relate to…Aside from Jazz that is," Daniel said as they arrived in a corridor of doors.

"You do not speak to Danielle?" Vlad asked in confusion.

Daniel shrugged, "Eh. She's just a copy who stole my name. But no, I don't." He said as they arrived at his door. To his surprise, Vlad stayed by his side. He waited for a few seconds more, and he did not leave, much to Daniel's irritation.

_Does this guy not get the hint?_

"Well," Daniel said as he opened the door. "I'm going to hit the sack. Catch you tomorrow, Mr. Masters."

Vlad nodded nonchalantly, "Sleep tight, little badger," he said as he started to walk down the hallway, his hands still behind his back.

_The mannerisms that guy has…Almost feel sorry for him. Almost. _

* * *

><p>Daniel felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked away from his laptop that he had brought. Next to it was his communicator, which he used to keep in contact of his ghostly allies. "What the hell?" He asked as he looked up and waited for a few seconds. The eerie light from the laptop illuminating the area. He turned into his ghostly counterpart as black rings went over him. Phantom had taken Fenton's place and he hovered off the ground a few feet.<p>

He turned intangible and went to investigate. He saw his father in a sleepy daze as he was trying to find the bathroom.

_I told him this would happen…_

He then noticed that his younger sister, who had recently developed ghost powers was in her ghost form and was hovering a few feet behind their father.

_If it's just her then I should-_

He saw three ghost vultures. They hadn't even registered his ghost sense to go off, they were that weak. Annoying they might be, but weak nonetheless.

Dani gasped as she phased her father through the floor and into the bathroom. She then popped back up and slammed her fist into her hand. They were radiating with ecto-plasm and she smiled at them. "Hello, misplaced aggression," she stated as she was about to advance on them, only for them to yelp and run away without her doing anything.

Daniel glanced over at the form that was behind her and his eye narrowed. _Plasmius? He's making things problematic for me in the ghost zone. He even has Skulker as his ally…_

Dani rose an eyebrow and turned around, "I was aiming for the birds…But you'll do!" She yelled in confidence as she charged at him with a raised fist. She swung and he caught in easily. She looked at him fear and confusion.

"I was aiming for the bumbling oaf, but you'll do!" He mocked as he tossed her against the wall. Daniel cringed when he heard her slam against the wall. It had made a sickening sound.

_Only I can beat up my little sister…_

He glared at him and made himself visible as he landed on the ground. "I was aiming to stay away, but you'll…" Daniel began to join in on the battle banter, but he was too tired to make a decent comeback. "Forget it, I'll just shoot you," he said quickly as he blasted Plasmius with a blue blast, surprising him. He put up a pink shield blocking it.

"I heard about the ghost girl, but there's a ghost boy, too?" Plasmius asked to himself, though it was meant to be overheard by Daniel.

"I'm not surprised…But here's your chance to destroy the ghost girl while you have the chance," Daniel said as he looked at the unconscious girl, who was still in her ghost form. Plasmius rose an eyebrow and advance towards her, only to be restrained by four copies of Phantom.

"You have power…"Plasmius stated with a smirk.

Daniel returned the smirk at the man, "You have observational skills."

Dani groaned as she shook her head. She blinked as her eyes readjusted themselves. She looked between Plasmius and Phantom and her eyes grew wide, "Phantom! What are _you_ doing here?" She asked in a menacing voice.

Daniel ignored the girl and only focused on Plasmius, who seemed to grin in a scheming way. "Ah, so _you're_ Phantom…You've been making things…Troublesome."

"The feeling is mutual, Plasmius," he said with indifference.

"Wait…What's going on?" Dani asked in confusion as she powered up her green ecto-blasts.

_Why can't she just stay out of my way? At least once!_

Daniel noticed the beam that was directed towards her form Plasmius, who was intent on having a conversation with him, and him alone. Daniel growled as he snapped his fingers. An ice wall appeared right before Dani before she could get hurt. Plasmius' eyes grew wide in amusement and surprise. "Spirit, get the hell out of here."

"You don't order me around!" She yelled as she stood up.

"Idiot! Get out of something that doesn't involve you, before it does!" Daniel yelled. He was distracted by talking to Dani that he hadn't noticed the pink blast coming towards him. It hit him directly in the chest, making him fall to the ground, skidding on the ground harshly.

_Well, this is going to leave a mark in the morning…_

He blinked quickly before looking up and see the floating form of Plasmius over him, sneering down at him, "It's rude to talk to another while engaging in conversation with someone else," he stated as he smirked.

Daniel narrowed his eyes in irritation, "Well, what can I say?" He asked rhetorically with a small shrug that danced across his shoulders quickly, "Wasn't trying to impress you," he said with a smirk as he raised his hand and a blue ecto-blast came out of his hand and hit Plasmius square in the chest.

He was sent back a few feet, but just sent an amused smile at the ghost boy. "Ah, but you are, son. Much more than you can imagine," he replied back in a chilling voice that made alarm bells go off in Daniel's head.

"Well…This is getting awkward surprisingly fast," Daniel responded as he turned intangible, "Really hope I don't see you again, Plasmius," he stated as he started to shift through the floor, only for a strong hand on his shoulder to pull him back up again. He gasped in slight surprise as he found that he could not go intangible while the grip tightened on his shoulder.

"You aren't going anywhere," Plasmius said with a smirk as he had made a duplicate of himself to restrain the boy and prevent him from leaving.

Daniel glanced from Plasmius and then to Spirit, "Uh…You should probably go," he said in her direction, slight confusion in his voice.

Spirit glared before she turned invisible, and Plasmius couldn't track her. He shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, no harm, no fowl," he said as he leered into Daniel's eyes with his menacing red ones. "It's you that I wish to talk to."

"I didn't want to fight you," Daniel said, before his blue eyes illuminated a deep blue, "Hope you like cold weather!" He yelled, a devious smile on his face, as he let his blue ice blast go. In a split second the hallway was covered in absolute ice. Plasmius looked around, impressed that so much power could come from such a little body.

"Impressive…Unless you were aiming for me," Plasmius stated as he smirked at the boy.

Daniel scowled as he realized that his attack had not worked against the ghost, "Fire core, I take it?" Daniel mumbled as he glared his eyes. "I should have predicted that…" He trailed as he mumbled again. He tried to break away from the ghost's grip, only to find that he couldn't. "Alright, what do you want?" He asked, starting to get annoyed by the way that the ghost was restraining him.

Plasmius only smiled darkly at the boy, "I want many things. However, in my discovery of my old age, I have found that I want nothing more than a family."

"A family?" Daniel asked and then he started to chuckle, not darkly like he usually would, but he found the statement that Plasmius had said outright comical. "Why would you want one of those? They weigh you down with feelings and emotions that you don't want. A family makes you weak."

Plasmius rose an eyebrow in curiosity, "You seem to speak from experience. You are a curious specimen, Phantom," he said as he examined the boy.

Daniel couldn't stop the rising panic in his chest at the familiarity of what Plasmius was doing. For some reason it had reminded him of Vlad Masters, and then he began to piece the two together quite well.

_Just because I don't go to school that often, doesn't mean that I'm not smart…_

"Vlad Masters?" Daniel accused as a wide grin.

"Daniel Fenton…Which makes Spirit Danielle Fenton, correct?" Vlad responded back, as he revealed his own secret. Daniel's grin fell the instant the half ghost pieced it together.

_I need to stop living in the moment._

"_Congratulations!_ Although it wasn't that hard to figure it out," Daniel said in a monotone voice as he shrugged it off. Vlad chuckled and Daniel thought he would let him go once he had figured out his secret. The half ghost had not, however, much to his displeasement. "Could you let me go, now?"

Vlad walked closer, making Daniel feel defenseless, and this was saying a lot since he had considered himself outright powerful to other ghosts. "Now why would I do that?" He asked as he placed a hand on Daniel's chin, forcing him to look at the ghost. The other duplicate held him firmly in place, and Daniel responded with a glare.

"Because if you don't let me go, and if I don't get any sleep…" Daniel trailed off, "I'm going to be _pissed._"

Vlad chuckled, "I suppose there will be time to…_Talk_ about this later, son."

"Son is what my father calls me. You can call me by my name, like other humans do," Daniel spat back, a fire had erupted within him when the half ghost had said the word 'son'.

"Of course, little badger," Plasmius said nonchalantly, not taking what the boy said to memory as he let go of him. "Sleep tight," he commented as he disappeared from the hallway where they originally were.

Daniel dropped down, but managed to do a dodge roll to avoid landing on his ass. He glanced around and noticed that the hallway wasn't encased in ice any more, but rather the normal hallway that it was. He glanced down both ends of the dark hallway before sighing and standing up to his full height. "Froot loop," he mumbled as he phased back into his room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Daniel woke up with bad bruise that was somewhat visible on his back and on his chest from the fight last night. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to do damage control with his ice powers, only to find that it had lit up a faint pink from Plasmius' residing ecto-energy on his skin.<p>

_Great, just what I needed to make this day even better…_

He sighed as he found his shirt and slid it over his head and opened the door to find his sister Jazz about to knock on it. She gasped in surprise at being suddenly startled before moving her hand to her chest, "Jesus! You scared me!" She yelled as she sent a glare at her brother.

"Sorry, do that sometimes…" He mumbled as he had a teasing grin on his face. He glanced behind at his room and found that everything was in its proper place, and that he had cloaked his communicator and laptop with ecto-energy so that neither Plasmius nor Spirit could access them. He then shut the door and raised an eyebrow, putting his hands in his pants pockets, "Was there something that you needed?"

"I didn't want to walk down to breakfast by myself…I might get lost," she said, her face lighting up a bright red from embarrassing that she needed help from her brother. "This place really gives me the creeps…"

Danny smirked at his sister as he started to walk away, "Oh, well, if that's the case," he said as he started down the hallway. His sister yelped and ran to catch up with him. "Why don't you go down with Dani?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow as she latched onto his muscular arm.

"You know how she gets, she likes to sleep in. She doesn't fully grasp the concept of being an adult," Jazz stated as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"She's _fourteen_, you can't expect her to react to things like adults can," Daniel said with a grin, "Speaking of, how is your research coming along with Spud?"

Jazz glared, "Spike," she corrected, "And it was going great, until that meat monster ruined things. Now he won't even talk to me anymore…"

"Good for him, saves him the headache," Daniel teased as his grin grew.

Jazz smacked him on the back of his head and he responded with a chuckle as they approached the stairs. He saw a few butlers waiting at the bottom of the stairs, hanging up posters for the night's reunion. "Wow, must be nice having a reunion at this place," Jazz mused out loud as she couldn't turn away her gaze from the expensive party supplies that literally screamed 'rich party'.

"If you're into that sort of thing…" Daniel trailed as he turned the corner and entered the room with a long dining table that looked as if it could seat at least fifty people. "Look, we're here, and I didn't even get lost once."

"Dan, you really want to push me right now?" Jazz asked sarcastically as she sent a glare his way.

"Ah, Jasmine, Daniel, nice of you to join your parents and I for breakfast," Vlad Masters addressed as he sat at the head of the table. The two teens glanced at the front of the room and saw the friendly grin he was sending their way.

Daniel scowled, and as Jazz was about to sit down, he grabbed her by the arm gently and held her back, she raised her eyebrow, most likely to ask what was wrong, when Daniel whispered in her ear, "I don't trust that guy," he said, but then Vlad's grin turned into a smirk as soon as he had said it. Daniel cursed himself for forgetting that hybrids could hear far better than normal humans.

"You don't trust a lot of people…" Jazz trailed as she looked her brother in his cold blue eyes, "And besides, I can take care of myself," she said as she trudged away from her brother and sat down next to her father.

Daniel sighed and looked at the empty side that was next to Vlad before glancing at the full side his family was on. He was about to sit next to Jazz when Vlad let out a chuckle, "You can sit by me, Daniel, I don't bite," he said as he patted the table in the vacant seat next to him.

_Maybe not in this form…_

The boy made a barely visible frown before sitting down next to the man, looking at his parents smiling faces and his sister looking around the room trying to not commence in awkward conversations. "You have such wonderful children, Maddie, what do they want to be when they are grown up?"

"Jazz wants to be a psychologist, and Daniel wants to be-

"Danny-boy wants to be an astronaut!" Jack yelled with a booming voice, interrupting his wife in the process.

Daniel cringed at his father's broad assumption, "Actually dad, I changed my mind when I entered high school," he said as he leaned back in his chair at his father's frown at being wrong, "I haven't entirely made up my mind, but I'm leaning more towards a police officer."

"Since when did you change your mind, sweetie?" Maddie asked as she looked at her son in a confused manner.

_Since Danielle wanted to take my dream career away from me._

Daniel simply shrugged, "Just didn't see it in my future. I mean come on, a career choice since I was eight? It was bound to change eventually," the boy said as the butler brought in breakfast. He smiled gently down at the plate of eggs and picked up a fork before he began to shovel the food in his mouth.

Vlad turned his attention back on Maddie, but still kept the boy in his peripheral vision, "I take it that's what the young Danielle wants to be?"

"I…Guess so…" She said as she looked at her son with a pained expression before looking down at her food and reluctantly took a fork and began to eat the food.

Danielle ran through the doors, her hair not being combed and her clothes were disheveled. She was still in her pajamas, however, and huffed when she bent over to catch her breath. "Sorry I'm late, I didn't get any sleep last night," she said as she walked over to Jazz and took a seat.

Daniel paid no attention to his sister as he asked the butler for seconds on the breakfast. Unlike Danielle, he uses up far more energy on a day to day business, and it wears him out, so he needs to eat more. Kind of like an accelerated metabolism.

_Maybe if you weren't ghost fighting all the time, you would get the proper sleep you need, squirt._

After a new plate came, the same grin accompanied the food as Daniel began to eat again, taking in each bite as if he had never tasted food before in his life. He didn't just like food, he loved food. "This is why you should go to bed earlier, honey," Maddie said in her calm and motherly voice that she used on all her children.

"Uh, yeah, I can see that happening _never_," she mumbled as she started to play with the food on her plate with her fork, tossing and turning the food on her plate in a bored fashion.

"What was that?" Maddie asked as she glanced over at her youngest.

"I said that I was just feeling a bit under the weather," she made-up, and Daniel started to snicker as he placed a hand over his mouth to prevent him from exhibiting any rude table manners. After Dani looked at him with a glare he stopped laughing, though he still had a smirk on his face.

Maddie rose an eyebrow before she turned back to her breakfast, "You should take it easy then, Dani," she said as she put a forkful of eggs in her mouth. "So, Vlad, what time will you start decorating for the reunion?" She asked, striking up small conversation.

Vlad smiled, "Oh, thanks for reminding me, I really should start doing that now…" He said as he stood up and glanced at his maid, who nodded getting the message that he was done with his food as she went to grab his plate. "I wouldn't mind some company, perhaps Danielle and Daniel could join me?"

At Danielle's name the boy smirked, but upon hearing his, Daniel glared. He decided to stay silent as he glanced at his sister from the corner of his eye. He eyes were wide with surprise before they returned to their normal size. "Uh, sure," she said as she stood up, not wanting breakfast anyways.

"I would love to help, Mr. Masters, but I'm still eating. The squirt should be able to help you plenty," he reasoned, trying to get out of spending any time with the other hybrid. Upon hearing his reasoning, Vlad smirked, and Daniel's heart sunk, knowing that his excuse, no matter how truthful it seemed to be, could be seen right though the man.

"Ah, but there will be plenty of food later, I assure you," he said as he placed his hands behind his back.

Maddie sighed, "Daniel go help him," she ordered, and Daniel was tempted to snap at his mother with one of his sarcastic insults that she didn't understand, but had decided in his better judgment to just swallow his pride and stand up.

_Manipulative jerk, you son of a bitch…_

Daniel took a deep breath before heading over to where the other two were, his arms across his chest in a small act of defiance as he had really just wanted to enjoy his weekend by himself. "Fine. But I don't know how much help I'll actually be to you," he said as he glanced up to Vlad, and the man chuckled at his reply.

"We have much to get done, we should be off," he said as he walked through a door to the left, and Dani and Daniel followed after him. The siblings were walking by each other, a few feet behind Vlad and Dani looked uneasy as her eyes drifted to the walls of the mansion.

"This place is huge," she said in amazement as she looked at the expensive paintings that were there. "Wonder what he wants help with," she mumbled as she glanced up at her brother, who as glaring daggers in the back of the man for taking him away from food.

Daniel smirked, "Maybe it's to remove the stick from his ass?" He asked sarcastically as the man sighed.

"Daniel, there will be plenty to eat later…But for now," he said as he turned around and entered the grand ballroom where the event was supposed to take place later that night. "We need to decorate."

Daniel scoffed, "I don't decorate. I don't even draw well. The squirt does, she should help you," he said as he started to leave the room, only to find a green shield in place that illuminated green faintly before disappearing to a clear color. Daniel glared at the wall before placing his hands on the barrier and found that it was a ghost shield, which prevented him from leaving.

_Oh, this guy wants to start something? I'll start something…_

Daniel growled as he pivoted on his feet and met the gaze of Vlad, who just smirked at the boy before venturing off further into the room to get some decorations. "Wow, does this room seem _cold_ to you?" Daniel asked as he looked at his sister, the room temperature started to drop considerably. "Weird. Maybe Mr. Masters should turn the heat up?" He suggested as he saw the man cast an amused grin in his direction.

"I don't feel uncomfortable…" He reasoned as he shrugged, warming the room with his ghostly heat. Danny glared at the man.

"I don't think you want snowmen in here, which is something that you'll wind up getting if you don't let me leave," he growled, his eyes flashing blue.

Vlad chuckled, "I wouldn't mind snowmen in here, in the middle of August, that would be a sight to see," he said as he kept up his ruse in front of Dani.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked dryly with a raised eyebrow.

Daniel just looked at his sister before sighing and walking away. He looked over at the table with the decorations and started to grab one, having decided to just live and bear with the man's existence…

_For now. _

He grabbed a streamer and began twisting it slowly and inelegantly as he took his time, clearly displaying his discontempt at such an activity. "I could think of so many other things that I could be doing with my time right about now," Daniel mumbled under his breath as he glanced a cold glare in the older hybrids direction. He placed it on the wall, letting the rest of the streamers unroll ungracefully as it hit the floor and continued to untangle itself. "There. Am I done now?" He asked rudely as he rolled his eyes.

Vlad glanced over at his work that was displayed and smirked, "Only if we were having a celebratory party for elementary students," he retorted as he glanced over at Danielle who was almost done with the decorations that were supposed to go up. "Why, Danielle, you are quite the Picasso!" He complimented as his smirk turned into a friendly smile.

"Oh, this? This was actually fun!" Danielle chided with a smile as she rubbed her hands together in her success.

Daniel gave his sister a grand and demeaning grin as he tossed the rest of his streamers lazily at her, which she barely grasped as she juggled it in her hands a little before finally having a good hold of the object. "Really? Then you wouldn't mind doing the rest!" He yelled in an overly fake enthusiastic voice. "Since you're almost done with these minuscule decorations, you wouldn't mind if I took my leave, do you?" He asked as he went over to the door. He could feel Vlad's glare on him, but decided to say nothing about his wanting to leave.

As he exited, he rounded a corner and found himself face to face with Vlad Plasmius. "What? Sad that you didn't get to say what you wanted?" He asked the older hybrid with a grin as he started to walk past him.

"I was going to state about your well-being," Plasmius commented as he reached out to grab the boy's shoulder, only to find that Daniel's hand had gripped onto his tightly, surprising the older halfa by the strength the younger one had displayed.

"I was perfectly contempt before you brought me to do stupid labor. Speaking of which, don't you have maids to do that sort of thing?" Daniel asked with a knowing raised eyebrow as he did so.

Plasmius opened his mouth, ready to retort, but he found himself being tossed behind him effortlessly, as if he weighed nothing more than a piece of paper to the teen, "Oh, and if you were concerned with my 'well-being', I wouldn't be," Daniel said in a dark and dangerous tone, underlying the threat that was laced beneath his words.

_Because I'm plenty strong enough to take you on if I actually tried. _

As the clone hit the ground, it disappeared into pink smoke, leaving the teen with a smirk on his face as he continued to wander down the corridors that the mansion had to offer.

* * *

><p>Daniel heard a knock on his door, and he lazily got up from his bed after doing some researching on his laptop of the Ghost Zone. He went to the door and opened it a little and found his youngest sister in front of him, wearing a blue simple dress. She tilted her head quizzically at him.<p>

"You aren't going to the reunion?" Danielle asked with confusion laced in her tone.

_And have to put up with you and Vlad more than I have to?_

"What? And watch a bunch of old people dance like they're still in college?" He asked with a grin on his face, "Pass. Have fun though," he stated as he slammed the door in her face. He heard her grumbling and he chuckled slightly in amusement.

There was another knock at the door and he opened it to find another one of his sisters standing up to it, dressed in her casual clothes. Daniel let out a 'surprised' gasp as he pointed his finger to her attire. "You aren't wearing those shoes with that top to the dance, are you?"

"Quit it!" Jazz yelled, irritated. "I was actually going to go to the video screening room to see a documentary on the Packers. Come with me," she ordered as she started to walk away.

"Isn't the right phrasing, 'want to come with me'?" He asked in amusement as he shut his door behind him.

Jazz crossed her arms as Daniel did a little jog to catch up with her, "No, because you don't have a choice. I'm bored and I don't want to watch a bunch of old people dance," she stated dryly.

"Oh, that would be absolute torture!" Daniel yelled in a cheery tone with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks for agreeing with me!" Jazz yelled in a cheery tone.

Daniel grinned as a response as they went down the stairs. However, his grin immediately faded when his eyes landed on the host of his troubles at the moment…Vlad Masters. He was over by the entrance hall, greeting his old time college pals. He spotted Daniel and Jazz and smirked. "You two aren't dressed for the reunion?" He asked, striking up a conversation, but Daniel knew what he was doing; gathering information.

"Well, I was planning on-"

"We might come in the middle of it. Just thought we'd get the feel of the atmosphere first," Daniel said with a friendly grin on his face. More often than not, he was an exceptionally good and persuading people what his intentions are.

_Because you don't need to know where I'll be during this horrible mess of a party. _

Jazz casted him a glare, but he ignored it as he grabbed his sister by the arm lightly as they walked away, "And you look busy, so we'll leave you to it," he said with the same friendly smile as they went into the screening room. Once they were in, Jazz smacked him on the arm.

"Why didn't you just say what we were doing?" She snapped as she narrowed her eyes in irritation at her brother.

Daniel turned and gave her a blank look, "Because I don't _trust_ him," he said slowly, allowing her to take in his words. Her eyes grew wide with alarm as they both took a seat in the mock theater like room.

"What happened?" She asked in a whispered and hushed tone. "Did he hurt you?"

Daniel shook his head, partly from amusement of thinking that half-baked hybrid could harm him in any way. "No, but I don't know what his intentions are. Besides, the first night we got here, he slammed the door in dad's face."

"I thought that was the wind?" She asked in confusion.

"No. It wasn't. I covered for him because…Well, because it's dad. He annoys some people," Daniel reasoned, and Jazz nodded her head, understanding the way that their dad unintentionally annoys people when he tries to be friendly. The Manson's to list a few.

Jazz furrowed her eyebrows, "Then what happened?"

Daniel closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, to recollect his thoughts, "He seems really interested in me and the squirt for some reason. And he always looks at mom weird."

"Mom is friendly," Jazz stated with a shrug. Daniel then looked at her, his gaze unwavering, "Oh…Gross! In _that_ way!"

"So I need you to stay here for the rest of the night, alright?" Daniel asked, and Jazz nodded slowly.

Daniel then got up from his seat and started to stand up. Jazz got up from the seat as well, but in surprise, "What are you going to do?"

"Damage control," Daniel said, his eyes lighting up a ghostly blue as he was facing away from Jazz. He opened up the door and heard the music being played and laughter in the other room. "Let's see how crazy you are, froot loop…" He mumbled as he started to head into said room.

* * *

><p>Daniel looked around the room and noticed a bunch of people dancing to the newest hits in the radio, all of them were off beat and he smirked at the sight before looking at a butler offering drinks on a silver platter. He took one, knowing that it contained alcohol and chugged it, before placing it back on an empty platter.<p>

_After all, alcohol doesn't affect me at all with my ghost powers._

He looked over to where Danielle was and was starting to make his way over to her, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, restraining him from doing so. He felt the unusual heat coming off of the hand, and detected the familiar ecto-signature of Plasmius. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?" He asked as he slowly turned to face the man.

"You shouldn't be drinking alcohol. You are still underage," Vlad stated with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you, my father?" Daniel asked with a scoff as he rolled his eyes.

Vlad narrowed his eyes while placing his hands behind his back, "I might as well be, considering I notice your deviant behavior more so that your actual parents," he lectured as he examined the boy's face, trying to figure him out, but having a hard time doing so.

Daniel crossed his arms in indifference, "So? I'm glad you aren't_ because_ you seem to notice my 'deviant' acts," he stated raising an eyebrow as he did so. "And besides, alcohol doesn't affect us as normal humans. Hell, we probably can't even get drunk, so why do you even care?" He asked as he started to walk away, but felt the same hand restrict his movements again.

"Why do I care? Because I care about your well-being, which you, apparently, do not," Vlad spat out in a wave of anger and frustration.

"How touching…" Daniel drawled and tried to phase out of his grip, only to find that Vlad had no intentions of letting him walk away from this conversation just yet. "Mr. Masters, if you don't want me to cause a scene, you better let go of me," he growled dangerously, and by the tone of his voice, it was evident that a threat was laced underneath it.

Instead of his grip loosening, it tightened, which started to make Daniel feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. "How did you turn out like this? I thought that at least Maddie would raise you right, like she did Jasmine."

Daniel remained silent and then turned around with a smirk, "I wasn't raised by anyone except myself. You try living with parents who spend every waking minute dedicated to making a hypothetical ghost invention possible. And here's a great secret!" Daniel yelled with fake happiness as he inched closer to the man, whose gaze was unwavering as he looked directly into the boy's eyes, "My so called parents did not raise Jasmine. I did. She's younger than me by a year, so let's put that into perspective."

Vlad released his grip, and Daniel then glared at the man, "And don't think for a second that you can change me, because let's face it, Plasmius, evil isn't born, it's made," he stated as he walked away, leaving the older half ghost slightly speechless. Daniel grinned, and a care-free attitude came over him as he spotted his parents dancing. He glanced over to where Danielle was sitting, but found the seat to be vacant. He then tried to sense her ecto-signature, but he also couldn't find that either. He was about to go search, when suddenly he was grabbed by the arm. He looked up and noticed his father dragging him towards the dance floor. "Uh…Dad?" He asked as he looked up at him.

"I know, I know! But you looked so lonely that I thought you can dance with your old man!" He yelled in excitement.

Daniel was annoyed at such an activity like dancing that he tried to inch away from the large man, "No thanks. I'd rather watch a documentary," he stated as he tried to get away from him, but he pulled his son back.

"Don't be like that! Let's see some of those moves, son!" He yelled as he started to thrust his body, and Maddie started to giggle as she did a little dance beside him.

"I don't…_Have_ moves," He mumbled as he tried to get away from his father, but the man wouldn't take no for an answer. After a few seconds of this, Daniel got fed up, but he smiled pleasantly, "I would like to go find Danielle," he stated as he began to walk away. "Please excuse me," he said rather politely, despite how he was feeling towards the man on the inside.

He walked away from his parents and met up with Vlad who was watching him with a smirk on his face, "Looking for someone?" He asked innocently.

"Where is she?" Daniel demanded as he slightly narrowed his eyes at the man.

Vlad ignored his question and his gaze traveled over to the couple dancing, Jack and Maddie not caring who was watching as they continued to dance…Or at least, if the exotic movements that they were displayed could be called dancing. "You really do not bond well with either of them, do you?" He asked as his smirk was still on his face.

"Don't you dare touch either one of them," Daniel threatened as he glared, his eyes lit up a dark blue, as how he was in his Phantom form. Vlad chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair, and since he was seventeen years old, he did not enjoy the fatherly action.

"Don't you fret your little head, little badger. I won't touch _one_ of them," he said with a dark and dangerous tone. "Jack stole the woman of my dreams, and I intend on winning her back."

Daniel growled inhumanely as he grabbed a fistful of Vlad's suit and pulled him closer, "Don't touch Jack," he stated with a dark glare.

Vlad scoffed as he shrugged off his words, "Why should you care what I do to Jack?" He asked as he then smirked, "It's not as if you see him as a father. He's a bumbling oaf…An idiot, to be frank."

"He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot. You will not be touching him," Daniel demanded with a dangerous tone, that would have made other people back off and fear him, but Vlad wasn't just an ordinary person, and he didn't take Daniel to be the threat that the boy thought he was.

"Ah, but, little badger," he stated with the pet name that he had addressed Daniel with. "I already have," he said as his eyes illuminated a menacing red as a scream was heard from the other side of the room, where his parents were.

Daniel let go of the man as he turned to look at what was happening, only to find his father throwing items from the food table at the people in the room. He threw another person across the room, before they hit the wall with a sickening crack. "D-Dad!" He yelled as he started to dart across the room, only for Vlad to grab his arm, which surprised the boy, before he was tossed on the ground. Disoriented and confused he looked up and saw Vlad towering over him with a strange looking device in his hand.

"Tsk, tsk, Daniel. You thought that you could overpower me? I have more strength than you. I've had my powers_ longer _than you, and I am _better_ and _wiser_ than you could ever _hope_ to be," he began to monologue, and Daniel thought he could slip away at this time, but had underestimated the man's attention span as he found himself being kicked in the side as he rolled on the ground. "You were certainly right about one thing, Daniel; family makes you weak. Or should I say, it is _your_ weakness. All I had to do was have Danielle disappear. And then targeting Jack was all too easy. It made you lose your focus, which is something that you never lose in particular."

Daniel grumbled as he tried to get up, thinking it was just another kick, but Vlad must have infused some of his ghost energy into it, because this injury had really hurt. As he got a few inches off the ground, he collapsed down on it, out of breath and in pain all over again. "Your point?" He asked, panting between breaths. His face was contorted to one of pain, but he tried to not show it, which only make Vlad's smirk grow.

"Ah, I hate to have to hurt my future son-to-be, but you have to get out of my way. I plan on killing Jack by overshadowing him and hurting the woman I love so she may see what he truly is; a monster. You see, you are so much alike, you and I, and I believe that you are the family that I am yearning for," he stated as he crouched down and turned on the device, which seemed to be shaped like a tase gun.

"What, are you going to _tase _me?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

Vlad just had a knowing look in his eyes as he jabbed the device into the boy's side and pushed a button. There was a surge of electricity flowing through his body and his body pulsated with the current. He closed his eyes, but immediately the time where he was entering the portal for the first time flashed in front of him, and he started to breath heavy from the traumatizing memory.

_Please, not this. I can't handle this!_

As he opened his eyes, the pain was gone, but so was the familiar coldness that he felt. He felt very human, and he didn't like that fact one bit. He groaned as he looked up and saw the determined expression on Vlad's face. "You…You sealed away my ghost powers…" Daniel trailed, knowing exactly what he did.

"Hmm, only for six hours. But I only need six seconds before I completely destroy Jack's life," Vlad stated as he grabbed the boy's chin, which he couldn't protest against because he was too weak from the device. "But don't worry, son. Soon you will have the family that you deserve. Don't move, now!" Vlad stated with a smirk as he got up from his crouch and started to walk away.

_What a…He knows I can't move!_

Daniel tried to get up, but each attempt ended in failure. He sighed as he tried to block out the screams and panic of the other people in the room. "Come on, squirt! You need to end up saving the day!" He mumbled as he shut his eyes. "I know I've been hard on you, but if you're a copy of me, then you need to know that you can't just sit here and do nothing!" He mumbled a little louder. "You're not going to let some froot loop ruin our family!"

"Dan!" Danielle yelled as she phased through the ceiling. She was in her Spirit form and was looking at her brother with worried eyes. She then noticed that Jack had red eyes and glared. "Oh, he's _not_ going to get away with this!" She yelled, almost heroically as she charged at him.

Daniel heard her go and opened his eyes. He smiled gently at his sister, "Well, can't believe I'm saying this, but for once…" He trailed as he grinned, "I'm actually proud of you, Dani," he said as he said her name before the pain from Vlad's kick flared back to life. He grumbled as he tried to block out the pain.

_Ugh, being human sucks. _

"Very well. You have beat me, Jack Fenton!" Plasmius' voice could be heard as he did a horrible impression at fading away.

Daniel snorted at such a lame acting job, "Seriously A plus acting there," he mumbled as he rolled his eyes and his head fell to the right, and he noticed a man in a black suit staring down at him. Daniel jumped as he backed away from the man, now actually fearing the man a little at the fact that he can take away his powers with a small device.

"Don't think that I have given up on you, Daniel," he stated as he smirked. "This is _only_ the beginning. You will be my son, whether you want to or not."

"I wouldn't hold your breath. Next time I'll be prepared for your little cheap trick," he stated with a glare. Though, his confidence wasn't as high as it usually was.

Vlad chuckled darkly at what the boy had said, "Next time I will make accommodations for your sister," he said, full of confidence. As he stepped closer to the boy, Daniel scooted back in wariness. "What's the matter, son?" He asked taking another step forwards, while Daniel grew wide eyed and scooted back again. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of me?" He asked with a smirk.

Daniel blinked and the man was next to him in an instant, crouching down and grabbing his chin. He was unable to stop shaking as he closed his eyes to make the man disappear. "There's a good reason why you should be. It's understandable to fear someone who has more power than you…" He trailed, and Daniel thought he was gone, so he opened his eyes, only to find that the man had let go of his chin. "But there's no reason to fear your father. I would never hurt my son."

At this, Daniel glared, "You sealed my ghost powers for six hours and probably broke a rib or two," he stated dryly.

Vlad smirked at hearing a reply from the boy, "Ah, details. I wouldn't permanently damage my son at the very least."

"I'm not your_ son_, you sick _freak_," Daniel stated as his mother started to run over to them.

"Hmm, not yet you aren't. But soon you will be," Vlad stated as he looked up and feigned the look of sympathy. "Maddie! Daniel seems to have broken a rib or two from all the chaos!" He yelled as he glanced at Daniel again and gave him a dark smirk before looking at Maddie again with a sickingly sweet smile.

_You manipulative son of a bitch!_

**Reunion –Dark Version - End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of the first one! If you guys liked it, then feel free to leave a review. If you think that I should continue, then feel free to leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another super long one shot. No, they will not always be this long. I just had this idea, and couldn't stop writing. So, I just kept on writing, and this pooped out. The theme of the last one shot was: _Manipulation_. **

**Inspirations: Noblese, Parasite Eve, American Horror Story (Freak Show) and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. **

**Warnings: Pre-character death; OC. **

**Summary: Danny was raised in a lab where they experimented on humans with ghost DNA. He was taken from his parents at an early age and was experimented on by a doctor called Rachel Harris. He managed to escape along with two of his friends, but since they are imperfect experiments if they do not take their medication then they will destabilize (break down) and die by melting. Therefore, they need to go around and find supplies of pills to keep living. However, Danny wants to go back and rescue a ghost whom he had made a brotherly connection named Youngblood. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that there's <em>no one<em> home, Tuck?" Danny asked into a piece of rock that was infused with ecto-plasm. It served as a communicator, though it may have just seemed like a normal material object. Danny looked up at the giant mansion in front of him as he stood behind a tree covertly. He peeked out from his cover unsurely as he looked at the mansion doors.

"Pretty sure that there's _no one_ in there, Danny," Tucker said lazily through the rock.

Danny scoffed, "Can you at least _seem_ like you care about whether or not I get caught?" He asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Tucker chuckled from the other end, "What, having the Phantom thief get caught? Like _that's_ going to happen!" He yelled, full of confidence.

"Well, here I go, I guess. I hope there's more capsules in there…" Danny trailed as he sighed. He started to run up to the mansion, dressed in all black. "Sam isn't looking too good lately."

"I know. We have enough pills for today, at least. Tomorrow…" He trailed, dreading what he knew about each of their conditions. "I guess, let's not think about tomorrow."

Danny ran a hand through his already sweaty hair, "Unless the information we got was bogus…Then we might have to consider about tomorrow sooner than we think," he stated as he reached the doors only to pull gently on them. They wouldn't budge, and he was starting to pant as his body started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Danny? Danny what's wrong!" Tucker yelled through the rock in concern. "Are you…Breaking down? _How_? You took your pill this morning-?"

Danny chuckled nervously as he gripped the door handles tighter, "Nah. Sam was looking worse for wear so…"

"So you gave her your pill?!" Tucker yelled with a groan. "What the hell!"

Danny tried to not panic when he saw ecto-plasm leaking from the pours on his body, soaking his skin tight black clothes. He closed his eyes and concentrated on being stable, and in a few seconds he felt the ecto-plasm sink back into his body. He sighed in relief before turning his attention to the rock in his free hand. "Look, this door is locked. You're going to have to find me another way in."

"Why don't you just go intangible?" Tucker asked, confusion in his tone.

"Because…" Danny trailed as he let out a pained breath, "Whenever I use my ghost powers, I get _really_ sick. _Remember_?"

Tucker was silent for a few seconds before he came back on the com, "There should be an open window. I hacked into the security systems with my powers," he stated as Danny nodded in understanding as he followed his instructions and walked over to the open window that was on the second floor.

"Really, Tuck?" Danny asked in slight frustration as he shook his head. He looked around and couldn't find a tree, or anything to support him up with. He sighed as he looked back up to the window and jumped as high as he could and reached the bottom half of the window. His feet were dripping ecto-plasm and he growled. "I know that you and Sam don't break down nearly as slow as me, but I still don't get that since I use more of my powers than the two of you do," he mumbled, unpleased that he was forced to do most of the labor. He hoisted himself up slowly as his arms strained from the muscle use as he rolled into the opening of the window and found himself on a wooden ground.

"I don't even get it. I think since you were experimented on a different scientist than us, it affects you differently…" Tucker mumbled before he started to fizz out.

Danny looked down at the rock, which had stopped glowing and was now a normal rock. Danny had a slight moment of panic at thinking that maybe Tucker was having a break down. "Tuck? Tuck!" He yelled into the rock. After a few seconds he put down the rock on the ground, "I feel ridiculous now…" He trailed as he shook his head. He felt a presence in the hallway that connected to the room. "What the hell, Tuck! You said there wasn't anybody in here!" He yelled in a hushed whisper as he looked around the room that he was in. It seemed to be some sort of lab and he spotted a storage cabinet. The doorknob to the room started to twist, notifying the teen that somebody was about to enter. He opened up the cabinet and closed it slowly.

"And I am telling _you_ that there have been _no_ break ins!" Yelled a man's voice. Danny held his breath as he strained to listen into his conversation. "No, I will _not_ grant you access to my mansion!" He yelled in further outrage. "Cheese logs, woman! I said no!" He yelled as he slammed something down on the counter, and Danny opened the cabinet door open an inch to get a better look at the man. He had white hair which was groomed into a pony tail and blue eyes. "As if three freaks could even be considered a _threat_ to me…She has _no_ idea whom she is dealing with!" He vented as he scoffed at the mere idea.

"Danny! Danny, are you there?!" Tucker yelled through the rock.

The man turned his attention to the rock on the ground, which was now again glowing a bright green as Tucker had restored his connection with it. Danny visibly face palmed as he tried to not curse out how stupid his best friend was being. "What in the devil-?" The man asked as he picked up the rock.

Tucker waited a few seconds before speaking up again, "You…You aren't Danny…Are you?" He asked in a nervous tone before the man crushed the rock in his hand in one movement.

Danny swallowed in fear, the man was stronger than he looked. "The guy must still be in his prime…" He trailed as he tried to not make any sudden movements.

"Is somebody in here?" The man asked as he looked around the room. He then closed his eyes, and Danny could have sworn he saw them turn red before they were closed all the way. As if the man had some sort of detector, he walked directly to the cabinet.

"Shit…!" Danny mumbled as he looked at his hand, which was dripping ecto-plasm. He then weighed his options, get caught…Or use his ghost powers to escape…Neither of them seemed to be that great. He formed a fist with his right hand, and it lit up a bright green. He condensed it to a small bomb; a smoke bomb to be precise. Danny was a special case in his ways to use his ecto-energy. He could change its physical shape and he changed the ecto-plasm into a chalky solid.

"There you are!" The man yelled as he opened up the cabinets and Danny threw down the ecto-bomb in his hands, providing the area with a smoky area. At that moment he ran down the hallway and out of the room.

Danny was panting even more so now that he had used his powers. "Shit…I-!" He began to yell, but then he suddenly felt nauseous as his legs started to feel cold. He began to feel cold all over, and as he breathed out from his pants a blue wisp would appear. He looked up and couldn't move his body quick enough to avoid the wall that he crashed into. He groaned as he stood up and looked up at the wall, ecto-plasm was all along it from the break down that he was suffering from. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he tensed up.

"What exactly _are_ you, boy?" Came a dark menacing voice from behind him. Danny turned around and was met face to face with a ghost. He had dark hair that was parted to two sides of his head. Almost like devil horns.

"I'm wondering that myself…" Danny said with a smirk as he phased out of his grip, which surprised the ghost as the teen started to sprint down another hallway. At this time, he was getting to the point where he was shivering. He looked behind and noticed that the ghost was flying after him, and he also noticed that he was leaving behind ecto-plasm which was leaking from his shoes. "Even if I do manage to run away, he would just as easily find-!" He started to mumble, but yelped when he couldn't feel his feet touch the floor and noticed that he had turned intangible and was sinking down to the lower level. He blinked for a second as he landed on the lower level, before resuming his running.

The ghost wasted no time mimicking his actions and he narrowed his eyes at the boy, "How did you do that?" He asked, but after not receiving a response from the boy, he sighed as he snapped his fingers. He sent a duplicate to go in front of the boy, so that he would have him trapped. Danny stopped running with a gasp as he noticed the ghost in front of him. He looked back, hoping that it would be unblocked, but was mistaken as he noticed the ghost behind him as well.

"Shit!" He yelled, out of breath, he couldn't feel his body as he fell to the ground. The ghost walked up to the boy and looked down at him, in an intrigued manner. "Well, since you're going to kill me anyways…" Danny mumbled with a sigh.

"Who ever said I would kill you?" The ghost asked incredulously at the boy's suggestion.

"Weren't you on the phone with the Organization?" Danny asked, only he stated it more than asked it. "So then you know that I'm going to be killed regardless if they catch up to me. Honestly, I'd rather get this over with," the boy said with a shrug.

The ghost shook his head, "You aren't going to be killed, boy. I won't have that."

Danny chuckled, "You're a really weird ghost…" He trailed as he looked up at the thing in front of him before changing his description, "Thing…" He added as he then glared slightly at the ghost in front of him, "And my name isn't 'boy,' it's Danny," he stated as he looked down at the ground, only for him to notice that his body was expelling even more ecto-plasm. "Besides…I'm breaking down…If I won't be killed by you, or the Organization, I'll die by the experiments that they did on me."

The ghost looked down at the boy and took in his condition, "I won't let you die, Daniel."

"It's _Danny_…" Danny argued weakly as he began to cough. He placed his hand over his mouth as he coughed into it, and as he pulled it away, there was ecto-plasm into it. "Gross," he said as he made a frown.

The ghost couldn't help but smirk at the boy's antics before composing himself, "What exactly did you want to steal from Vlad Masters?" He asked, trying to get as much information from the teen while he still could.

Danny coughed a couple of times before he looked up at the ghost, "Capsules…" He stated, and seeing the knowing look on the ghost's face, he sighed. "It won't matter anyway…Hey…" Danny said suddenly, capturing the ghost's attention. He looked at the boy, interested in what he had to say. "You're a ghost, right? Do you think that you could find my brother for me?"

"Your brother?" The ghost asked.

"I should be more specific…His name is Youngblood…He's _like_ a brother, he isn't actually related to me by blood though…" Danny mumbled as he saw that his body was starting to melt. "Shit…" He mumbled as he looked down at his feet, which were the first things being melted. He didn't expect the ghost to suddenly pick him up in his arms. "W-What are you doing?" He asked; slightly startled.

The ghost scoffed, "What does it look like, Daniel? Is your brain 'breaking down' already? I'm saving your life."

Danny didn't know whether to be offended or surprised at his actions, "Why?" He asked as he shivered, feeling a cold wave go over him. "Why even bother?"

"I'm not letting a child die in front of me, don't be absurd. I may be a well feared ghost, but I am in no such way heartless…" the ghost trailed as he phased into the ground and they appeared in a lab.

"It _had_ to be a lab…" Danny trailed as the ghost dropped him off on a metal table. His feet had melted off and his legs were slowly turning into ecto-plasm. Danny watched as the ghost moved frantically around his lab in search of tools. "What's your name?"

The ghost paused in his search suddenly before he slowly turned to look at the boy. "Plasmius…My name is Plasmius, Daniel."

Danny chuckled, in a state of hysteria from losing his feet and now part of his legs, "You seem so shocked…It's not like you have to worry about the information getting out, though," he said with a smirk.

"Stop talking nonsense, boy, you will not die," Plasmius said with a scoff and a slight roll of his eyes. He brought over a syringe over by him.

"You know…Despite losing my feet, it doesn't feel that bad to disappear…Sure, I never did find my parents who abandoned me…But whatever!" He yelled insanely as he watched Plasmius sink the syringe into his arm. Danny cringed at the action, "Dude!" He yelled as he sunk back into the table. "If you're going to inject yourself, could you do it someplace where I'm not dying?"

Plasmius decided to not provide an answer for the hysterical teen as he pulled the syringe out of his arm, it was now filled with a green glowing liquid. He brought it over to the teen, and Danny immediately scooted away from him. "_Dude_!" He repeated, his face being drained of all color at this point. "I don't _want _your guts in me!" He yelled as he started to throw his arms at the ghost, only for him to catch one of them and hold it in a steel grip. He injected the syringe into the teen, who was throwing a fit over the matter. "Aah! Get it out! That's nasty!" He yelled as Plasmius pulled the syringe out, the liquid that was in it already going into the boy. Danny noticed this and accusingly looked up at the man, who had a smirk on his face. "You bitch!" He yelled before passing out on the steel table.

Plasmius chuckled slightly at his reaction, but summed it up to shock. He then looked down at the boy who had looked so peaceful in his sleep. "I told you that you were not going to die, Daniel…" He mumbled as black rings went over the ghost and it transformed him into Vlad Masters. Curious, he pulled up a chair to look at the boy even more. "He mentioned his parents…" He trailed, thinking about how such a child could end up in the hands of the Organization. He narrowed his eyes, "I will not let that crazed up scientist get her hands on him again…_No_…" He said, forming a resolve in his head, "He will stay with me," he said, in an almost possessive tone.

* * *

><p>Danny woke up with a headache of a life time, he groaned as he placed his hand up to his head. Surprisingly, his back had felt really good. "Better than the model homes that I snuck Sam and Tucker into…" He mumbled with a smirk. He opened his eyes suddenly and sat up and quickly looked around. "Where the hell am I?" He asked as he looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar room that had the real comfortable bed.<p>

"Ah, Daniel…" Came a voice that he recognized. The boy looked up and noticed the man from the day before enter the room with his hands behind his back. "How are you feeling? Did your feet take form again?" He asked in an innocent and calm tone.

"What-?" Danny asked as he stood up from the bed and found his feet there, despite the events that had happened the day before. "How?" He asked as he looked up at the man in front of him.

Vlad only smirked, "How did they 'grow back'?" He asked with a smirk.

Danny narrowed his eyes at the man, "Answer the question, or I'll-!" He began to threat as he fisted his right hand and tried to form ecto-plasm, only for nothing to happen. He looked down at his hand with wide eyes. "What did you _do_?" He asked as fear was in his voice.

"I had to make sure that you didn't run away…After all, you and I are_ so _much alike…The ghost energy restraints that worked on me should work on you. You'll be safe here, Daniel."

"First, it's _Danny_. Second, what the hell!" Danny yelled as he looked at the window. Without his super healing from his ghost powers, he probably would end up with a broken ankle or some other major injury if he were to jump from this height.

Vlad began to walk over to the teen, and Danny took two step back in response. "Dr. Harris won't be able to find you here…" He trailed reassuringly as he smiled gently, "Or anyone for that matter…" He mumbled to himself rather darkly as his smile turned into a smirk.

At the mention of the scientist who experimented on Danny, he tensed up in fear. He had trouble breathing as he shook his head, "I can't…I can't go back there. That woman is-!" He began to yell, having an anxiety attack before he slapped himself. Vlad stopped walking and looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "Control your emotions…" The boy mumbled, trying to get the overwhelming sense of fear down. "Although I appreciate your offer, I need to go and find my friends," Danny said in a brave voice as he started to walk towards the exit of the room, only to be blocked by a green shield.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere, Daniel. You will be staying here in this room," Vlad said adamantly, not at all bothered by the fact that the boy was giving him glares that could kill.

"You don't understand!" Danny yelled as he looked at Vlad. "I have to get capsules to my friends, or they'll _die_!" He yelled in frustration.

Vlad shrugged, "That's not my problem…" He trailed as he started to walk out the door.

Danny scoffed, "And I am!? You _hardly_ know me!" He argued, hoping to change the man's mind.

"Then I look forward to getting to know you, little badger," Vlad stated with a smirk as he left the room, leaving Danny to start panicking on a way to get to his friends. He ran over to the window and looked down from it again.

"I think I could get out of here…If I use those bed sheets and create a rope of some kind…Like those stupid movies!" Danny yelled, a plan formulating in his mind as he ran over to the bed and began to construct his makeshift rope.

* * *

><p>Dr. Harris was spinning around in her revolving chair in a bored manner. "Danny isn't here…Damn it, I'm <em>bored<em>!" She yelled as she stopped spinning her chair. Her black hair was up in a bun at the top of her head. "He still had many experiments ahead…" She mumbled as she looked at a clipboard in front of her that had painful experiments that she would personally carry out. "My number one…Number one is gone…" She mumbled in a sing-song voice. She sighed as she leaned against her chair. "He should be dead by now."

"Rachel?" Came an older woman's voice as she walked into the room the scientist was lounging in.

"Mother?" Dr. Harris asked with a frown. "Danny ran away…And he wasn't even complete all the way yet…Now who am I going to cuddle up against?" She asked in a low tone that was meant to sound depressing.

The older woman scoffed, "They are experiments, not people. Get your head together, Rachel. You stole him from his parents in the first place."

Dr. Harris grinned as she started to spin around in her chair again, "He was just so adorable in that public park! Anyone could just swoop in and take him! That cute little pudgy wudgy face!" She yelled, her face growing red from the memory. Her tone then took a dark turn as her face started to contort into a dark glare, "The only thing that went _wrong _was that he bonded with Frank's _freaks_!"

"I had warned you to keep a strict tab on that experiment," the woman lectured.

She stopped spinning in her chair again with narrowed eyes, "_Leave_," she ordered and the woman complied without having to be told twice. She looked at the DNA sample that was in a test tube that held Danny's DNA. It was slowly dying since he had run out of pills to sustain himself. "Why would you run, Danny? We had so much fun together!" She said in a loving voice, though her dark smirk proved to be contradictory. "If only Vlad Masters had let my branch of the Organization in his mansion…Then you would be safe in my _loving arms_!" She yelled as she held the test tube in her hands and placed it up to her face before rubbing her face on it gently. "Of course I would have had to kill those wretched _freaks_ that you liked more than me!" She growled. "Too late now, I suppose…" She trailed as she placed the test tube back on the table, only to find it glow a vibrant green and it started to replace the lost molecules.

Dr. Harris stared at it for a few seconds. "Mother!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and the woman walked in.

"Inside voice, Rachel," the woman scolded as she looked at the DNA sample and her daughter's content and scheming face, she could easily piece the two together. "I see. Should I get a search team to look for the lost experiment?"

"Danny. And please do so," Dr. Harris said with a wicked grin on her face. "I just can't _wait_ to have you in my arms once again! The things that I'll do to you…" She said with an insane cackle as she leaned back in her chair.

The woman watched silently at the hysterical girl, "And what of the other two lost experiments?" She asked.

Dr. Harris looked at her mother before she started to spin contently in her chair, "Have Valerie kill them. But she will_ not_ kill Danny, is that understood? No one should touch a hair on his charming little head, do I make myself _clear_?!" She yelled as she stopped spinning and looked at the woman.

"Crystal, Rachel. I will get experiment nineteen and debrief her," the woman said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Danny had finished with his makeshift rope and tied it to a heavy bookcase that was in the room. He gently tossed it out the third story window and found that it barely had touched the ground. "Time to get away from this psychopath," he stated as he glanced at the door and then decided to make the trek down the rope. His upper-arm strength was surprisingly strong as he slowly made his way down the rope.<p>

Suddenly, he felt his body feel weightless and found that he was back in his room and there was pink clouds in the room. He looked around; confused, but once he glanced into the eyes of Plasmius he groaned in defeat as he looked at the window and found that the bed sheets were back on the bed. "What is your _problem_!" Danny yelled, outraged.

"I had told you, Daniel, that you will not be leaving this room," Plasmius stated with a smirk.

"My friends will _die_!" Danny yelled as he fisted his hands in anger.

"This doesn't concern me," Plasmius said with a shrug.

Danny narrowed his eyes before he let out a breath of disbelief, "I can't believe you! It concerns _me_, damn it! Can you just let me give them the pills that you have?" He pleaded with the ghost in front of him.

Plasmius crossed his arms, "No. I do not have those pills anymore."

"What? Why!" Danny yelled as his eyes grew wide with fear.

"Since you will be staying here, you will be getting direct ghost ecto-plasm from me," Plasmius said as he looked at the boy's face and found that he was disgusted and shocked at the statement, "You seem surprised…Did you not know the contents of the capsules that you were taking to live?"

Danny looked at the ground, unable to meet the man in the eye, "I was taking…I was…Shit!" Danny yelled as he looked at the window again and ran over to it.

"Daniel!" Plasmius yelled as he barely caught onto the boy's foot before he went flying out the window. "What in blazes are you _doing_!"

"You don't understand! They were taking ecto-plasm from my brother! I need to get to the Organization and save him!" Danny argued as he tried to kick off the hold that Plasmius had on him.

Plasmius pulled him up with minimum effort as he dangled the boy upside down in the room, "What part of 'you will not leave this room' do you _not _understand?"

Danny glared at him, "Then I will give you hell if you don't let me save my friends and brother…Just let me save them…And…"

"Are you pleading with me, Daniel?" Plasmius asked as he chuckled a little.

"And I will willingly stay here. I won't try and run, is that good enough for you?" Danny asked, though he spoke in such a low tone that without his enhanced hearing, Vlad wouldn't have been able to hear it.

Vlad thought about it for a few seconds, "Fine…But, on one condition…"

Danny looked up at the man, "What is the condition?" Danny asked with a dreaded voice.

"I will go with you," Vlad said with a smug grin, "I will not let you run away that easily."

"Fine," Danny said with a shrug.

Vlad chuckled, "I don't need your permission, Daniel," he said in amusement as he walked over to Danny and grabbed him by the wrist. He wove his hand over it, and immediately Danny had felt the familiar cold sensation in his chest. His ghost powers were back.

"_Thanks_," Danny said dryly, not sure if this was a blessing or a curse.

* * *

><p>Tucker heard a knock at the door and he looked at his arms where ecto-plasm was leaking from every pore on his body. He sighed as he got up, although weakly, as he grudgingly went to the door. He was tracking ecto-plasm on the ground, and he knew that Sam would have a hissy fit if he didn't clean it up afterwards. "Danny?" He asked weakly as he gripped the doorknob with his clammy hand. He pulled it open gently and noticed that Danny was standing on the front steps of the model show home, and beside his was none other than Vlad Masters. "Uh…" He stated dumbly as he tried to deduce why this man was at their hideout.<p>

"Long story," Danny stated as he tossed his friend a pill before stepping inside the home.

Tucker caught the pill in both his hands before looking at his friend in confusion. He then looked at the business man who was entering their hideout uninvited. "Damn straight it's a long story!" Tucker yelled as he closed the door with his foot. "Why didn't you talk to me if you were okay?! I was on the communication link for _hours_ yelling for you!" He yelled as he glared at the seemingly alright boy. He then shifted his attention from the teen to the man. "Is he here to kill us or something?!"

"Tuck, calm down," Danny said in a calm voice. "This is Vlad Masters, the owner of the mansion I broke into."

"So he_ is_ here to kill us! I knew it!" Tucker yelled as he placed a hand out in front of him and green electricity started to pulsate around his hand.

Danny's eyes went wide, "Tucker!" He yelled, gaining his friend's attention as he raced over to him and forced him to put his outstretched arm down at his side. Vlad was watching the scene with mild amusement as he had his hands behind his back. "He's _isn't_ going to kill us, he's going to help us."

Tucker looked into his friend's eyes, "I can't tell if you're joking…Or just plain stupid…" He deadpanned as his voice was serious as he rose an eyebrow.

"He gave me pills, so he's cool," Danny said as he smiled reassuringly at his friend. "Trust me."

"Yes, as Daniel stated, 'I'm cool'. No need to worry about me. _You_, on the other hand…" Vlad trailed as he looked over at the boy with a smirk.

Tucker growled as he took a step closer to him, "You want to go, old man!" He yelled as electricity crackled around his body, showing itself again.

Danny put his hands on Tucker's shoulders as a way to restrain him, "Just hurry up and take the pill!" He yelled as he tried to not roll his eyes at the predicament they were in. As Tucker took the pill, though he was glaring daggers at Vlad the entire time, the ecto-plasm on his body started to vanish. The color went back into his skin and he stood up straighter than he had before. "See? Now we're good for a week."

"I guess…" Tucker said darkly as he walked over to the chair he was sitting in previously. He pulled up a screen that displayed the town's security. "According to the camera feed, the Organization is setting up camp in this town."

Danny was silent for a few seconds as he nodded his head, "Alright then, I guess we'll have to move again. What's the next town in the safe range?"

"I don't know…" Tucker trailed as he started to type on the keyboard at a fast pace, "A place called…Amity Park?" He asked as he turned away from the monitor and looked up at his friend.

"If you want to get moving without them being aware of you, you should best be going now," Vlad said in his knowing voice. Tucker glared at the statement but looked at Danny for confirmation.

Danny nodded his head, agreeing with Vlad, "Okay. Can you get into contact with Sam?" He asked as he crossed his arms in thought. "She was looking for clues on where the next set of pills are."

"Give me a few seconds," Tucker said as his eyes lit up green and his consciousness seemed to get away from him for the time being.

Vlad looked at Danny and smirked, "Of course, you're always more than welcome to stay with me, Daniel," he said as began to pace the room.

Danny sighed, "That sounds about appealing as having a 'break down,'" he said with a roll of his eyes.

Tucker blinked and he nodded at Danny, "She's in my range, and I relayed the message to her," he said as he stood up. "I'm going to start packing my things."

"What things?" Danny asked with a teasing smirk.

"At least let me pretend I have a normal life, _mom_!" Tucker yelled back with a teasing smirk of his own on his face. He scampered off down the hall of the model show home.

Danny could practically feel the gaze on his back, "The answer was no, Vlad," he said in a serious tone.

"Ah, well you're going to end up there at the end of this crusade anyhow. I am a patient man," Vlad said with a shrug. Danny felt shivers run down his back as he tried to brush away the anxiety that was starting to build up in his chest.

"Why are you so interested in me, anyways? I'm just an experiment that the Organization came up with," Danny said as he turned to Vlad with his arms crossed. "I'm not like you, I can't turn into a ghost."

Vlad chuckled darkly, "You can't as of yet. But you will be able to, with a little _practice _of course."

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Is that why you want me to live with you? So you can train me to be _exactly _like you?"

"No wonder you are the leader for this small rebel group…You piece it all together so well!" Vlad praised, though from his tone, Danny didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she ran through the door. She noticed the ecto-plasmic footprints on the ground and looked at Danny with concern. "Is he-?"

Danny put a hand up to silence her, "Fine," he finished for her with a grin. "I got to him in the nick of time."

Vlad scoffed, "Seems like he could have lasted another hour to me."

Danny glared at the man and tried to not growl, "_Anyway_…We need to get our things together and prepare to move. Tuck says the next place is Amity Park or something," he said as he crossed his arms.

"That's_ great_ news," Sam said sarcastically as she shivered, the house began to shake slightly before settling back to normal.

"Are you-?" Danny asked as he took a step towards the girl, but she put a hand up, telling him not to come closer to her.

"Fine," she finished for him before taking a deep breath and then releasing it; to calm herself. "I'm just having a hard time controlling my powers…But I should be alright."

Danny nodded as he watched her walk down the hallway where Tucker had walked down. Vlad could see the longing in his eyes and smirked as the older man crossed his arms in a knowing fashion. "You like the girl, don't you, Daniel?"

The boy's face immediately turned a bright shade of red, "It's Danny, and I don't…_Like_…Sam," he mumbled before shaking off the feeling of embarrassment before seeing Tucker entering back into the room with a small backpack on his shoulders, "Besides, our lives are too short to even think about things like that," he mumbled again to Vlad, whose teasing smirk had disappeared.

"Hey, Danny, Sam said that she found a small stash of capsules being stored in a small warehouse in Warehouse twelve," Tucker said as he walked up to his friend.

Danny nodded, "That's good. It'll last us a two weeks now…" he trailed as he looked out the door and noticed a black van slowing down the street. It slowly made its way past the door and Danny's eyes widened as he immediately took hold of Tucker's arm and turned them both invisible as the van passed. Vlad raised his eyebrows as he did the same.

Once the van was gone, Tucker looked over at Vlad with a confused glance, "What exactly _are _you?" He asked as Danny was hunched over, out of breath. He was taking in short gasps and his body was starting to get cold.

Vlad scoffed as he walked over to the teen, "I don't see how that is of any relevance at this point," he said to the boy as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Are you alright, my boy?" He asked with slight concern, however his tone took a completely opposite emotion as he lowered his voice. "You know you wouldn't need to push yourself if you were to just stay with me," he mumbled into the Danny's ear in a sadistically pleasing tone.

"Yeah…Then you would…Be the one to push me," Danny mumbled as he looked up at the man with a glare on his face.

Tucker glared at the man as he placed himself in-between him and Danny, giving them space. "What exactly is happening here?" He asked in a threatening tone as Danny stood up straighter, his energy coming back to him at a relatively fast rate.

Vlad smirked at Danny as he placed his hands behind his back, "Just remember that when this is over, you _will_ be coming with me."

"I know…" Danny mumbled as he looked down at the ground.

"Uh…Danny, can I talk to you?" Tucker asked as he gripped Danny's shoulder and forced him into the hallway. "What the _hell_ is going on here? _What_ did you sign off on?"

Danny groaned as he placed a hand to his head, a headache starting to form, "Nothing that I can't get out of," he mumbled.

"Really? Because have you _seen_ that guy? He's like the perfected form of our experiments, Danny. How _exactly_ are you going to get yourself out of this?"

"Look, Tuck. Right now we need to focus on keeping you and Sam alive-

Tucker cut him off which started to irritate Danny even more with this situation, "At what cost? The cost of your _freedom_? Of your _life_?"

Danny groaned, seeing the truth of the words, "I just wanted to keep you guys alive, I don't really care what happens to me…"

"How is going with that old man any different than staying with the Organization? You know how _stupid_ that was to make a deal like that? What is he even planning on doing with you? Do you know that much?" Tucker asked, his steady stream of questions seemed to increase in volume with each one he asked.

"Tuck-

Danny didn't see the punch coming to his face until he landed on the floor. Shocked, he placed his hand to his cheek where it was starting to get red. "No, Danny, you don't _get_ to say anything! Because I damn well don't want to live in this world if my best friend isn't there with me! Do you understand!?" Tucker yelled as he stood over Danny in an intimidating manner.

"Y-Yeah…" Danny stuttered, slightly appalled over the demonstration that Tucker had harshly given him.

"You may be the leader, but what the hell are we supposed to do without you? Don't make stupid decisions without telling us first. We're a _team_, Danny," Tucker stated in a normal volume.

Danny nodded, "Right. We're a team that escaped hell together," he said as he smiled.

Tucker returned the smile as he offered a hand to held Danny up, "Friends?" He asked as Danny grabbed it and Tucker helped haul him to his feet.

"The best," he said as they fist bumped.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked as she came down the hallway with her arms crossed. A black backpack was on her back as she raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Danny chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Not really."

"Good. Let's get going before your bromance starts to become an inside joke," Sam said with her dry humor as a teasing grin was on her face.

As they approached the main room Vlad was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, "Are you children ready to get going?" He asked with mock boredom.

"Yup," Sam mumbled as she walked through the door, and passed the man.

"I'm watching you, old man," Tucker threatened as he made a motion with his index and middle finger as he placed them from his eye and towards Vlad.

As Danny walked past him, he was grabbed roughly be the shoulder with a tight grip. "I heard your conversation, Daniel. There will be _no_ getting out of our contract, I can promise you that," he threatened in a dark voice, and Danny could only look at the ground in slight fear at the tone that he took with him. He then released the boy and in a sweet and friendly voice said to the boy, "Shall we get going then, son?"

Danny watched as he made his way down the steps and the boy himself took a shaky first step before a taking another step, this time more full of confidence. _How am I going to get myself out of this deal?_

* * *

><p>"This place isn't as great as the other model homes…" Tuck mumbled as he entered through the door, pick pocking the lock a few minutes before. He tossed his backpack off his shoulders and threw it towards the wall of the entrance hall. "I guess it can live up to my standards," he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.<p>

"You have standards?" Sam asked sarcastically as she did the same action. She spotted the couch in the living room and tossed herself onto it. "Ugh, my feet are killing me," she stated in exhaustion as she plopped off her combat boots before putting her feet on the couch as well.

Danny entered next, followed by Vlad who was looking at the model home in disgust before glancing at the three teens. "What are you plans now?" He asked the small team, looking for some sort of reaction, but upon receiving nothing but silence he frowned. "You do not have a plan?"

"We don't have a plan yet. Plan A was to keep everyone alive. Plan B will be to gather intel on the Organization," Danny explained before leaning against the wall before slumping down on it as his bottom hit the floor.

"You're still going after Youngblood?" Sam asked as the room started to get silent.

Danny closed his eyes tightly, not believing that he had truly escaped the facility without the ghost that he considered as a brother, "I will not leave him, Sam," he said in a serious tone that Sam immediately sat up and turned to look at him.

"I never said that. Just don't think that you're going back there alone, Danny," she said with a soft smile and a slight blush on her face.

"Thanks. This means a lot to me. More than you can imagine," Danny responded sincerely as he grinned sheepishly, his eyes never breaking contact with Sam's.

Tucker scoffed as he crossed his arms, "Get a room, you lovebirds!"

Sam darted her eyes towards him with a smirk, "This is a room, isn't it?" She asked as Tucker's eyes grew wide and he opened up his mouth to defend himself, but no words had come out of it.

"Well, _technically_ I hacked my way into this house, so this is _my_ room!" Tucker defended with a smug smile, thinking that he had finally one upped Sam for once in his life. He was wrong when she waved her hand pathetically at him.

"Whatever you say, Tuck," she said casually retreated deeper into the couch as she closed her eyes slowly. She was relaxed and more comfortable when she had her friends with her. She started to drift off into a light sleep as Tucker scowled and started to walk up the stairs to the second story.

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed," he said in a huff before vanishing up the stairs.

Danny chuckled as he watched his friend's retreating form, "Don't be grumpy because she won the argument again," he said in a soft, yet lecturing tone.

Tucker groaned, "I'm not grumpy! Just tired!" He argued as a door was closed.

"Yet, he didn't admit to being wrong," Danny claimed in a teasing voice as he lightly shook his head at Tucker. "You've been awfully quiet," Danny mumbled to the figure next to him, who was standing along the wall in amusement.

"How long have the three of you been together?" Vlad asked as he glanced out the window, not looking at anything else in the room. He watched the early morning traffic speed by, attempting to arrive at work on time.

Danny hummed gently, thinking over the question in his head, "Five years…" He mumbled with a soft smile on his face. "It was when other researchers had been moved to the major facility, and I was able to slip away from Dr. Harris. She would always keep me within arm's length all the time," he stated the last part with a shudder, as if trying to repress the memories.

Vlad glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eyes, "You said that you had parents…" He stated, trying to get more information out of him. Because after all, the more information he had against the boy, the easier it would be to apprehend him, should he not follow true to the deal he had made.

"Did I?" Danny asked with a smirk. "I don't remember that…But I guess I might have had parents," he said as he closed his eyes, his head leaning against the wall as he did so. It was easier to forget the world when he was sleeping; which is why he wasn't afraid of dying. He was only afraid of leaving Sam and Tucker alone by themselves. That, and not being able to rescue Youngblood.

"Do you remember any distinct details?" Vlad edged on.

Danny opened his eyes and raised an interested eyebrow, "Why do you want to know about my parents?"

Vlad, knowing that he was starting to sound suspicious only shrugged as he made up an excuse, "Don't you want to find them? If you remember a detail, it would be all _too_ easy for me to pinpoint them."

"As much as I would like to believe that they're still alive…" Danny trailed as he sighed, "They abandoned me. I don't think they'd want to see me again."

Vlad looked down at the boy with a smirk on his face, "Then it will be that much easier for me to adopt you as my own."

Danny's head snapped up with wide eyes, "Wait, _adoption_? There's no way that I would let you _adopt_ me!" He yelled as he stood up, completely outraged at the idea.

"The way I see it, Daniel, is that you don't have a choice in the matter. As soon as whatever business you have left to do is done, you _will_ be staying with me. I only see it fitting that I would take you in as my own," Vlad stated as he stood up to his full, intimidating height.

"No way!" Danny yelled as he glared at the man. "After I'm done with my '_business'_ I'm never going to see your crazy face again!" He argued as he walked past the man to walk up the stairs, but got hit in the shoulder with a red blast of some sort as he crashed into the wall right next to the door. The wind was knocked out of him and he coughed, trying to intake some air.

Vlad walked over to him with his hand smoking red as he narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Now, Daniel, that isn't the correct way to address your father."

Danny was stunned and didn't know how to react to him as he blinked to collect his thoughts before slowly standing up, his hand on the wall to support him as he did so. "Okay, okay, let's back up here. Nothing is official yet. You said that you were a patient man, didn't you?"

"Go on," Vlad encouraged as he smirked.

"Well, whenever I'm done with my plan…" Danny trailed hating himself for signing away the rest of his life to the man in front of him. The man who seemed to have a few screws loose. The man who had literally just blasted him into a wall and was demanding that he be called 'father.' "I will go to live with you."

Vlad nodded in a bored manner, "Yes, we have established this, Daniel. This is old news to me."

"So until then," Danny continued, "Respect my wishes and keep your distance. Make sure not to let _any_ of my friends get hurt, and help me rescue my brother. Only then will I go with you."

Vlad tilted his head slightly, thinking over what the young boy had just said, "Very well, I will follow your demands. It's not as if you will be making them as much as following them for that much longer."

Danny narrowed his eyes at the man, "I'm going to ignore that last part and just take the first part," he stated as he started to head up the stairs, completely exhausted from the day long walk into Amity Park._ I really need to lose this guy…_

* * *

><p>Danny yawned as he scratched his head. He was walking down the stairs and into the kitchen on the ground floor. He noticed that Tucker was activating the circuits of the house with his electric ghost powers. The boy looked up and noticed Danny before yelping and throwing his hands up in the air, his powers going haywire for a split second as they shot through the roof.<p>

"Damn it!" Tucker yelled as he quickly regained focus before glaring at Danny, who was grinning madly. "You know I _hate_ _it_ when you that!" He yelled as he glared.

"That look on your face reminds me of a scolding parent. Did I do something wrong, mother?" Danny asked in a teasing tone before sitting down at the wooden table which was made out of oak wood.

Tucker scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "Maybe if my son wouldn't act like such a ghost, I wouldn't have a problem with it!" He yelled as he kept playing with the make believe scenario. "Seriously dude, say 'good morning' when you walk into a room once in a while."

"Does that include nights?" Danny asked sarcastically with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Don't be an ass, Danny," Tucker grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Danny chuckled before placing his head down on the table and rubbing his neck with his hand, it was sore for a reason that he couldn't explain. He didn't remember running into anything in the past week that could have made it that sore. "I feel really weird this morning."

"More weird than usual?" Tucker asked as he sat down across from him.

"My neck is really killing me this morning," Danny stated as he kept rubbing it with his hand for emphasis.

Tucker narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Is it a cause of a 'break down'?" Tucker asked as he looked over his friend, who seemed to be just fine, and wasn't suffering from any of the symptoms. He didn't have ecto-plasm being leaked from his body, or any discoloration of skin. But then again, Danny was a special case.

"I don't think so, it's just my neck," Danny stated as he removed his hand.

"Here let me see," Tucker offered as he stood up from his chair and walked over to where his friend was, "Maybe it's a bug bite?" He asked as he leaned his face closer and narrowed his eyebrows. "Well, that's definitely a puncture mark. But it's just a single mark."

Danny groaned, "So I got stung by something? That's just great…" He mumbled before rolling his eyes. "I'm feeling more tired than usual, how am I supposed to gather information today?"

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Vlad asked as he walked into the room with his smug smile on his face. "As you well know, I do not have any activities planned."

"I think Danny will do just fine on his own," Tucker stated as he glared at the man, still not trusting him in the least. "Or I can go with him."

Danny sighed, knowing that Tucker couldn't afford to spend his day babysitting over him when he had to look up to see where the Organization was stationed at all times. "No, Tuck. You need to stay here and keep me up to date with where the Organization is."

"Then Sam can-

"Sam getting up before two pm? I don't think that's possible," Danny said with a grin that was meant to be teasing, but it came out pained as he rubbed his neck again. "I'll be fine on my own," he said as he got up to his feet before swaying a bit and was about to fall over if Vlad hadn't caught him in time.

Vlad shook his head in a lecturing manner that made Danny uncomfortable, "Don't be silly, son. I'll be sure that you won't collapse. You can trust me."

Tucker looked at Danny, and Danny glanced at Tucker, "Danny should just stay in for the day. No one should push themselves that hard," Tucker reasoned.

"Why would Daniel want to wait a day…When his young friend could possibly be _dying_ inside that facility?" Vlad asked, hitting the exact nail on the head to encourage Danny.

"Vlad's right. I'll go with him. I can't afford to waste another day," Danny said as he scrambled to his feet and out of Vlad's grip. Danny watched Tucker eye him and Danny waved him off, "I'll be fine, I can handle this." Tucker nodded and Danny and Vlad walked out the door. On their way out, they could hear the heavy breathing of Sam as she was still asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Danny was silent and was trying to look anywhere but Vlad's smug face. He narrowed his eyes at the man as they walked along the sidewalk. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Danny asked in a monotone voice that showed his annoyance despite having a neutral tone.<p>

"I always enjoy the time we spend together, Daniel," Vlad responded casually as he crossed his arms. He then look around the town and found it to be quiet, despite it being mid-day. "Although, it is unusual for a town to be this quiet," he stated with a shrug.

"That's because this is an Organization town," Danny stated in a hushed voice as he darted his eyes to a kid wearing a letterman jacket across the street. "A lot of people in Amity Park are covertly being ruled by them."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "And you think it would be wise for you to be walking around in broad daylight?" He asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone, mocking Danny's intelligence.

The boy scowled, "They think I'm in the other town. That's where they'll look for approximately a day. Until then, I have free reign over this area," he said as he crossed his arms. He glanced up and saw the library in front of them. He smiled to himself at the small discovery and started up the stone steps that led to the building.

"A library?" Vlad asked in genuine curiosity.

"They should have some of their records in here under a hidden category," Danny stated, not bothering to address the man face to face when talking. Vlad glared at the boy's rude behavior, but followed the boy regardless.

The doors were made of steel and creaked when Danny opened them. As soon as he stepped inside he was greeted by an orange haired girl with blue eyes. "Welcome to Amity Park library!" She greeted with a warm smile.

"Thanks," Danny muttered before looking and the giant book stocks that were littered with books. He had been in a library before, but only once. And that time was right after he had escaped from the facility. He wanted to gather information at the town over from the facility, but unfortunately he had been too predictable, and the Organization had seen right through it. Sam and Tucker had to bail him out right as he was about to be captured again.

Shaking away the memory, he bravely walked over to a book sock with the letter 'O.' Vlad shadowed him silently as he examined what the boy was doing. "The letter O?" Vlad asked with slightly narrowed eyes in confusion. "Isn't that a tad bit broad?"

Danny didn't bother looking up and ran a hand over the letter O that was stapled into the bookshelf. It had lit up a violent green before returning back to normal. "It reacts with my ecto-signature," he stated as he looked towards the back of the library as the green light went from the bookshelf and made a trail that only he could see on the floor. "Of course, this will mean that they will know where I am now," he mumbled before making his way in the back of the library.

There was an area that stated 'Working personnel only' and Danny phased himself through the locked door effortlessly. Although, as soon as he did reach it to the other side, he was hunched over and gasping for breath. Vlad glared his eyes down at the boy when he had also phased through. "You shouldn't use your ghost powers," he stated in a serious voice.

"What?" Danny questioned as sweat was pouring down his face, "And depend on _you_?" He asked with a grin on his face that made Vlad glare. "No thanks."

"You will have to rely on me eventually," Vlad stated broadly as he smirked, and Danny's grin faded immediately. He knew what the man was implying, and he didn't like it at all.

Danny then decided to push Vlad out of his mind as he started to walk into the factory-like room as he glanced up at the steel bookshelves that contained various weapons and artifacts from the Organization. "This one must be a main branch for their operations," Danny said as he looked down at the ground and noticed a small filing cabinet next to one of the bookshelves. "There. That's what I need," he said as he went over to it and bent down to examine the lock. "If only Tuck were here. He could hack into that easily…" He mumbled as he sighed.

"Allow me, Daniel," Vlad said with a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. Danny was about to decline the man's offer with a glare, but didn't need to. As Vlad reached down to touch the cabinet, a ghost shield appeared around it, repelling him on the spot as he flew into a steel bookshelf.

Danny chuckled as he stood to his feet, mocking the man, "I'm glad _I_ didn't touch it!" He yelled as Vlad scowled.

"What are you two doing back here?" A woman asked from behind them as the two turned to look at the person. It was the librarian from before. "Are you…" She trailed as she looked at the two of them before looking at the cabinet. "After the Organization?"

Danny glared at her, he was not about to turn back now after getting this far, even if it meant fighting this girl to do that. "That depends on who's asking," he stated as he didn't move, but was prepared to in an instant.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the boy for the rude attitude he was showing, "Well excuse me Mr. Sunshine, but I _work_ here!" She snapped back as she crossed her arms, not finding him a threat in the least. At this, Danny knew that she wasn't a normal girl…She had fighting experience.

"We don't have time for this," Vlad said as he transformed into his ghost half, not caring if the girl had seen as he charged up an ecto-blast and aimed it at the girl.

The girl saw the attack and did a handstand backwards before positioning herself into a crouch as she took out a steel rod that was charging with green electricity. "You want to go, frootloop?" She asked with a grin on her face as she charged at the man.

Danny could only stare at the fight, taking in the girl's fighting style with awe. "Somehow I've seen these moves somewhere before…I think…" Danny trailed to himself, not bothering to help Vlad out at all in the fight. He did in fact say not to use his ghost powers. He crossed his arms in amusement as he stood and watched.

"Girl! Where did you learn those moves?" Vlad asked as he turned intangible to evade the attack, only for the girl to smirk as she switched a button on the rod. Green ecto-goo came flying out of the rod and landed on the ghost. Vlad yelled out in surprise as he crashed into the steel bookshelf again. He was dazed and out of the fight for a while as the girl turned to Danny.

"Now it's your turn to eat the beating!" She yelled as she ran towards the boy.

Danny's eyes widened at the sudden attack as he dodged behind the cabinet, "If it's you dishing it out, then no thanks!" He replied with his witty banter as he made a scowl to show his disgust. She flung her rod in anger, hitting the cabinet as she did so.

"At least try and get angry!" She yelled as she tried to get to him, but he was in the small crawl space between the cabinet and the bookshelf.

"I think you're getting angry enough for the both of us!" Danny yelled with a smirk on his face.

She growled as she kept trying to hit him, but only kept managing to hit the cabinet, "Why! Won't! It! Reach!" She yelled in a childish fit as she narrowed her eyes.

Danny chuckled at the girl, "You were acting like such an _adult_ before…What happened?" Danny teased as the girl yelled as she hit the cabinet again.

"I _am_ an adult!" She argued, as if they were bickering siblings. They both heard a cabinet being opened by itself, and they both turned towards the unknown sound.

"It opened?" They both asked together and looked at each other in surprise. "You were wanting it to open?" They asked again and then Danny narrowed his eyes.

"What, you thought _I_ was with that Organization?" Danny asked as he crawled out of the crawl space. He then dusted himself off and looked at the girl. "Don't you _work_ here? Why would _you_ want that to open?"

The girl looked down at the ground with a frown on her face, "My…Brother…Was taken from me…He was three years old at the time. We were at a park and…" She trailed, her eyes watering.

Danny didn't know what he was doing, but he felt a need to comfort the girl as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry. I was abandoned to the Organization…So I guess we both got screwed over, huh?" He asked as a small smile found itself on his face.

"Yeah…I'm Jazz," she said as she put the rod down, and it had turned off in the process.

"Danny," he said with a nod. He turned around to the cabinet to examine its contents that he had missed the shocked and for longing look on Jazz's face. "Alright, I need the access codes to get into the main branch. They have someone important to me in there…" He trailed as he skimmed the files with his fingers.

Vlad groaned as he came to, he saw that the girl was hovering over Danny and assumed that she was coercing him into something. He growled as he fired an ecto-blast at the girl and Danny looked up at the last second, "Damn it!" He yelled as he ran up and took the blast for the unaware girl. He skidded back into the steel cabinet and blacked out.

"Stupid boy," Vlad scoffed before almost getting swatted by the now aware Jazz.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled as she turned on her ecto-rod again as he dodged to miss her hit. "We came to an understanding, _Dufus_!" She yelled again and the man growled.

"That attack was meant for _you_, girl," he spat out.

Jazz glared as she was about to hit him again, only for her to hear a groan from the unconscious boy. "He said he needed access codes…And the Organization already knows that he's here…" She trailed as she ran over to the cabinet again.

"Why do you care about Daniel?" He asked in a suspicious glare.

"Because…" She stated as she trailed, finding the files that Danny was looking for. She stood up and looked Vlad straight in the eyes, "Because he's my long lost brother."

* * *

><p>Three year old Danny cried as he looked for his parents. He was being taken by the hand of some girl in a lab coat with a wicked grin on her face. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.<p>

"M-Mommy!" He yelled as he tried to pull back to get to her. "Daddy!" He yelled again as his crying got worse. "Jazzy!"

"Shh, shh!" The girl lectured as she placed her free hand to her lips. "Your family abandoned you. Your parents abandoned you," she stated as she scooped him up into her arms and he squirmed to get out of her arms with a frown on his face. "But don't _worry_ little Danny…_I'll_ take care of you from now on!" She yelled out in an almost demented tone as she snuggled him closer to her. He protested as he tried even harder to get away from the girl.

"No!" He yelled as they were reaching a black van that had looked ominous to the young boy. "N-NO!"

* * *

><p>Danny woke up and tried to look around, only for his head to start killing him. He saw four faces staring back at him. He knew that two of them were girls, and two of them were boys. He groaned as he rubbed his head with the back of his hand.<p>

"Why the hell did you _shoot_ _him_!?" Sam yelled as the house started to shake, due to her uncontrollable powers. Vines started to align themselves along the wall as Flowers of various kinds started to grow on it.

"You're fucking _dead_, old man!" Tucker yelled as he leapt after the old man, who easily dodged.

Vlad scoffed as he filled his hand with an ecto-blast as he threw it at Tucker lazily, "It was the steel bookcase that gave him a concussion."

Tucker unleashed his ghostly electricity as it cackled around him, absorbing the ecto-blast so it wouldn't hurt him. "You were _supposed_ to look after him!"

"Oh he was…He was trying to shoot _me_, instead!" Jazz yelled as she charged at the man with her rod cackling violently from Tucker's ghostly electricity.

* * *

><p>Four year old Danny was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. The mattress was lumpy and he wasn't comfortable at all. A girl walked in with a grin on her face and her arms behind her back in an excited manner. "Rachel…" Danny addressed as the girl grinned even bigger.<p>

"Danny!" She yelled in a sweet tone as she sat down on the bed of the small room. "How are you today?"

"I don't feel good," he stated as he started to shake uncontrollably. He pulled his legs to his chest to try and keep him warm. "I want to go home."

Rachel chuckled as she pulled him closer to her, "Danny, you _are_ home!" She said as she started to stroke the boy's head with her hand in a –motherly- fashion.

Danny narrowed his eyes as he pushed her away from him, "No! I want to go home to my parents!"

"Danny," she spoke in a serious manner, making the boy cringe thinking that he had done something wrong. When he looked at her, she had a small smile on her face. "They _left_ you. They're never coming back. But you have _me_, Danny."

Danny didn't know what to say as he leaned into her form, and Rachel smirked as she started to rub the boy's back. "You won't leave me?" He asked in a defeated tone as he started to cry.

"Not on your life," Rachel said in a sweet tone as the boy hugged onto her tighter, taking in her warmth to comfort his freezing body.

* * *

><p>Danny woke up again feeling disoriented, his head and hurt worse this time. Jazz was sitting on his bed and looking down at him. "How are you feeling?" She asked, but the boy didn't understand what she was saying and he shook his head slowly.<p>

"I see…Danny…Mom and Dad never stopped looking for you, you know," Jazz said and Danny scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. All he had heard was 'Mom' and 'Dad.' "Not even the police would help look for you…The Organization's influence ran _too_ deep in this town. I had Mom train me in karate so I could sneak into the Organization and take you back."

Danny groaned as he clutched his head, it was still giving him a pounding headache. What did he do that made him this way?

"I was so close…The library job was a step away from me working within one of their facilities…But I see now that you had escaped from that hell hole," she said in a softer tone. "You're safe now, little brother."

Danny heard the word 'Safe' and he had thought that he was dead, maybe in heaven. Because he knew that he would never be safe. Now with Vlad and Dr. Harris after him. He closed his eyes, succumbing to the sleep that was pulling him in again.

* * *

><p>Six year old Danny walked into the testing room and noticed a new girl that he hadn't seen before. Rachel Harris was standing next to her and when she saw Danny she smiled warmly at him before bringing the girl over to the boy. "Danny, I want to introduce you to someone," she said as she leaned down to the kids' levels. "This is Valerie Gray, she'll be staying with us from now on."<p>

"Hiya Valerie," Danny said with a small grin on his face. "Rachel, do I have to do tests today? I feel really sick from yesterdays."

"Danny, of course you have to do them. I'll tell the doctors to be easy on you today," Rachel said as she stood up. She then started to walk away, leaving the two of them alone together.

Danny looked at the girl as his smile faded away, "You want to go home, don't you?" He asked, already knowing what the girl was going through.

Valerie looked up with wide eyes, "How did you-?"

"Because I had that feeling before. You think that they abandoned you, don't you?" Danny asked as he looked around the room and noticed a guard standing next to each door. "This is your home now, and if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

Valerie watched as a guard walked up to Danny before the boy nodded, already knowing where to go. She had noticed that he had started to shiver uncontrollably from the moment the guard had touched him. "Danny," came an older form of her voice.

Danny looked, now in his adult form at the girl in a red skin tight suit. "Val…" He trailed as he took a step back as the memory scape started to disappear into darkness. "Why are you trying to find me?" He asked cautiously as he took another step as he saw her start to walk towards him.

"Rachel wants you home," she stated as she crossed her arms. "You know that we have a connection," she said with a small teasing grin meant to tone down the seriousness of the situation.

"I never _wanted_ that connection," Danny stated as he sighed. "Dr. Harris coerced us to share our ecto-signatures with one another. It just made it easier for her to find either one of us."

Valerie sighed as she went out to touch him, only for him to put up a green ecto-shield, preventing her from doing so. "Danny, just make this easier on both of us and let me find you."

Danny glared at her, "You know that once you do you'll kill Sam and Tucker," he stated and she only stared at him, not denying it in the least.

"You never needed them. They're _freaks_. They're _unstable_. They're-

"Don't you talk trash about them!" Danny yelled and suddenly his ecto-shield turned into one giant ecto-blast as it aimed itself at Valerie.

* * *

><p>"Valerie…" Danny spoke as he groggily sat up on the bed he was on.<p>

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she ran up to him. "Are you okay? Do you remember…_Wait_…_Valerie_?" She asked with a scowl on her face.

Danny blinked up at her and sighed, "I was going through my memories in my dreams. She…" He trailed but stopped when Tucker ran in with tears in his eyes.

"Danny!" He yelled as he hugged him, showing more affection towards Danny then Sam did. Sam's scowl darkened as she couldn't stop the glare that came to her face. "I _missed_ you, man!"

"I hardly got to talk to him, Tuck! Fuck off!" Sam snapped as she pushed Tucker off of her best friend as she leaned in closer to him. "He had a dream of Valerie."

Tucker's eyes widened, "Shit, are you serious?" He asked as he took a step closer to him. "That's bad news, man. Real bad news."

Danny nodded, "We're going to have to infiltrate tonight before Valerie finds us. If she does…" He trailed grimly, already knowing the answer, and so did his two friends.

"Operation Organization Infiltration is underway," Jazz stated as she entered the room with Vlad right behind her with a smirk on his face.

"The sooner this is done, the better," Vlad stated, and Danny knew what he was referring to.

Sam turned to Danny and put a scolding finger up at the boy, "And don't you _dare_ fall asleep! We can't afford for Valerie to find us in the dream scape."

Danny nodded, "Let's get going. Youngblood is waiting for us."

The rest of the group nodded and headed out of the model home and towards the next city over; Pestilence.

* * *

><p>Tucker was waiting at the front entrance of the facility that reached several stories up. "I'm here, is everyone online?" He asked into the small stone in his ear that served as his com to the rest of the group.<p>

"_Goth one is online_," Sam stated over the link.

"_Clueless one is also online…Why am I Clueless_?" Danny asked with a frown on his face.

Jazz sighed as she spoke, "_Spazz is online_."

"_I'm not saying mine. But I am also online_," Vlad stated into his.

Tucker nodded as he began punching in the access code into the numbered area. "Aaand I have it," Tucker stated as the glass doors in front of him opened. The rest of the group came out from hiding around the area and entered the facility behind Tucker.

"Vlad and I will go and rescue Youngblood…Tucker, you go rescue any other of their projects," Danny barked out orders as he turned to the women in the group, "Jazz and Sam, you see if you can find any capsules. Make sure to take all that you can."

The group nodded and all set off to their separate missions. Danny and Vlad started to go up the stairs in the stairwell. "He should be at the top of the building. That's where Dr. Harris would keep him."

Vlad rose an eyebrow, "How did you meet this ghost?" He asked as he looked at the boy who had a mixture of emotions on his face.

"I accidentally wandered too far and found him. Dr. Harris found me but thought it would be fine for me to continue visiting him," Danny stated as he took one more step before ducking down when a guard came out of the fourth floor door. He had a drink in his hand and started to make his way down. Danny glanced at Vlad and the man smirked before shooting off a barrage of ecto-blasts into the man's chest.

Danny looked at Vlad with a glare on his face, "You didn't have to do that much," he said as he looked down at the man's scorching body with slight disgust on his face.

"He would have been attacked eventually," Vlad shrugged, not seeing what he had done wrong.

Danny didn't want to find out if he had killed the man and decided to start sprinting back up the stairs. Vlad followed behind him with a smirk on his face. "I will have to teach you to control your ecto-plasm. It will benefit you in the future."

"I'm not going to kill anyone for you," Danny stated as they had reached the eight floor of the facility. He started to get nervous and had a feeling of anxiety in his stomach. He didn't like this place. It brought back terrible memories that he didn't want to relive.

"My dear boy, there _will_ be times where you have to kill. I am not going to tell you that you will not have enemies being powerful," Vlad stated and Danny flinched at what he had said.

"I refuse. Youngblood wouldn't want to see me doing those things," Danny said with a frown on his face.

Vlad shrugged in indifference, "I can train Youngblood as well. Then you will be together. Isn't that what you want?" He asked as a smirk started to appear on his face.

Danny stopped running and turned to Vlad with a scornful expression on his face. Anger was flowing off of him in waves. "You will _not_ be teaching him a thing," Danny stated with a dark glare.

Vlad crossed his arms, "You don't have the power to stop me, Daniel."

"You do not want to see the ugly side of me, Vlad," Danny stated as his eyes started to illuminate a dark shade of green as they flickered to red and then back to green in a second. It had made the boy dizzy as he caught the railing of the stairwell before he fell.

"Quite the contrary, I believe the ugly side of you would be _very_ entertaining," Vlad said with amusement as he started to walk up the stairs again.

Danny let in a breath to calm himself before following the man's actions. They had finally reached the top of the building on the twenty-fourth floor. Danny grabbed the door handled and slowly pulled it open. He expected to be as much security as there usually was. Although, he was surprised to find that no guards were positioned on the floor.

"Something's not right," Danny stated as he stepped into the hallway. The cameras were watching him like a hawk and followed him as he walked down the white hallway. He knew he was being watched, but it was extremely unnerving to not see anyone try and stop him.

"It seems as if we were expected," Vlad said as he patted down his suit.

Danny noticed the door at the end of the room and ran over to it as he yanked the doors open. In the green tank was a young ghost that was asleep. He had looked drained and exhausted and Danny couldn't help but assume the worst as he sprinted over to the glass and put a hand on it. "Youngblood!" He yelled as he pounded on the glass a little.

The ghost opened his eyes tiredly, "D-Danny?" He mumbled as a small smile started to appear on his face.

"Yeah, it's me, brother," Danny said in a soft tone that Vlad had never heard him use to anyone before. Not even his friends had seen this side of Danny. He smirked knowing that he would be able to use Youngblood against the boy if he had ever defied him.

"I…Thought you had left?" He asked as the young ghost placed both of his hands on the tank.

"I did. I came back for you. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise," Danny said as he started to look at the tank and noticed the control panel on his left. He walked over to it and started to examine the buttons.

Youngblood looked pained as he looked down at the ground. Danny had noticed and walked back over the tank. "What's wrong?" Danny asked, sounding extremely concerned.

"I can't leave, Danny," Youngblood said with a sad expression as he met the confused eyes of Danny.

"What do you mean? You can leave as soon as I get you out of here," Danny said as he shook his head.

Youngblood sighed, "They took too much energy this time. If I leave now, I won't…"

Danny's head looked down as he clenched his fists in frustration. "I was too late!" He yelled as he pounded against the tank. "They _knew_ I was coming!" He yelled in anger.

"Yes, Danny. We knew you were coming back to us," Rachel's voice said as she entered the room with her hands in her white lab coat.

Danny turned around and saw the girl before his right hand formed uncontrollable ecto-plasm. It was raw, and Vlad was impressed that the boy's powers could become so powerful. "You…You!" He yelled in a fit of rage as the temperature in the room started to drop.

Rachel smiled gently at the boy, "Now, now, Danny. Don't be so…_Testy_," she stated as she glanced at Vlad with cold eyes. "Surprising seeing you here, Vlad."

"Don't speak as if we're old acquaintances, Rachel Harris. I could easily tear your throat right out of your body," Vlad spoke with equally cold eyes.

"Tch, you better _hope_ that your manners didn't rub off on Danny," she stated with a shrug before meeting her eyes on the boy whom had been missing for two months.

Danny fisted his hand with the raw ecto-plasm and it formed into a sword of ecto-plasmic energy. It had lightning crackling from it, and it was by far the most powerful attack he had come up with as of yet. He was furious that they had hurt his brother to this extent. It was time for some retribution.

* * *

><p>Sam and Jazz were running to the first basement floor. Jazz looked at Sam with confusion as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you know where you're going? <em>Not<em> that I doubt you or anything."

"Oh, I know _exactly_ where I'm going," Sam said as she turned a corner, only to dodge roll on the ground to miss the sword being aimed for her throat. If she hadn't moved when she did, she would have been beheaded. Sam looked up and hissed out the name, "Valerie."

"Samantha…" Valerie said with a grin on her face. "The wayward _failed_ experiment has finally come home. Of course, I _would_ be happier that I get to eliminate you…" She trailed as her cold eyes looked down at Sam. "If only I _didn't_ know that you had spent two months with Danny."

Sam chuckled as she stood up. Jazz turned the corner with her ecto-rod out and turned it on. "What, afraid that I might have tainted him with my dark rituals?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

Valerie glared at the girl, "You _aren't_ meant to have him. You're not even a perfect experiment," she stated as she charged at her again with her sword raised, only for it to be blocked by Jazz who had stepped into the line of fire. "And who is _this_?" Valerie asked to Jazz.

"Your opponent," Jazz spat out as she thrusted her weapon towards Valerie, making the girl skid backwards a few feet.

"Not bad…Your form is admirable…" Valerie trailed as she looked over at Jazz and then smirked, "But it won't matter. I have enhanced senses. I am superior to the two of you, you won't win."

Valerie had to block a vine that had uprooted itself from the concrete floor as it attacked her. She glared as she looked at Sam whose hands were glowing a vibrant green. "I might not be perfect, princess, but at least I actually have useful powers."

"Ha, I'm best suited for Danny. He is meant to be with someone who is as _superior_ as him. Rachel never approved of you two hanging out at all. It was a mistake," Valerie said as she cut through the thick vine with her thin sword. It had hit the floor with a resounding thud as Jazz was caught off balance momentarily before catching herself.

"Danny would argue that it was the best mistake that he had ever made!" Sam yelled as her eyes lit up green thorns appeared from the floor, making Valerie stand on top of a small cart that was positioned in the hallway so her feet wouldn't get impaled. "He was way happier with _us_ than he was with _you_!"

Valerie scowled before taking out throwing knifes and tossing them at the two girls. Jazz blocked the knifes with her rod while Sam summoned a ghostly Venus flytrap to grab the knife by the teeth before flinging it back at the girl. Valerie grumbled as she back flipped to an area that didn't have thorns protruding out of the floor. "He was just taking pity on you. He wouldn't actually _like_ imperfections like _you_ and that other piece of _trash_."

"Shut up!" Sam growled out as her hands lit up green and one after another, vines started to target Valerie wherever she was, and wherever she had stood for a split second, making the girl dodge out of the way. As soon as Sam had released that much power she started to tremble as she fell to the floor, her strength in her legs giving out.

"Sam!" Jazz yelled as she ran over to her. "She was trying to make you angry."

"It worked…" Sam muttered as she looked up to Valerie's smug face.

Jazz stood up and raised her weapon to the front of her in an offensive position, "What should we do?" Jazz asked as she noticed Valerie stepping on the thorns on purpose, not crying out as she did it.

Sam started to chuckle, "The only thing we _can_ do…Try and survive."

* * *

><p>It had gone silent in the room as Danny glared murderous daggers at the woman in front of him. "You think that it's <em>okay<em> to do this?" He asked in a dangerous tone. "He's a person…"

"It's a _ghost_, Danny," Rachel said slowly as if she were talking to a child. "It doesn't get a say in what we do to it," she said as she started to walk towards him, only to pause when his glare darkened.

"Stay back," Danny growled out.

Vlad watched in amusement as the doctor was trying hard to calm down the boy, only to make him angrier by the second. Vlad had thought that he was the only one who could do that. "That's right, Daniel. Don't let her get away with what she's done."

Rachel darted her eyes to the man in the room, "As if _you_ are one to talk. Might I recall what happened to the boy's parents?" She asked nonchalantly. She knew she had gathered Danny's attention when she had mentioned the word parents.

"W-What is she talking about?" Danny asked, his anger slowly dying down.

Vlad rose an eyebrow, "Yes, what_ are_ you talking about?"

Rachel turned towards Danny with a sad look on her face, "Don't you ever wonder how Vlad had gotten his ghost powers?" She asked as Vlad's body tensed up. "He had gotten them when there was an accident in college. Jack Fenton, a humble man who hadn't known any better, and a fair woman with orange hair; Maddie Walker. Then there was Vlad as well."

"This isn't of any relevance to Daniel," Vlad stated as he waved his hand.

"_Isn't it_?" Rachel asked with a smirk on her face. "You see, Jack had mistakenly turned on the proto-portal they were working on. Giving Vlad his ghost powers. We know about this because the hospital he was taken to had been run by the Organization."

Vlad's face was full of shock in one second before he frowned darkly, "I refuse to believe this nonsense. As should you, Daniel."

Rachel then turned towards Danny as she took a few steps closer to the boy, "While Vlad was recovering, Jack and Maddie had gotten married. They had a beautiful daughter by the name of _Jazz_…And a son by the name of _Danny_."

Danny shook his head, "No, no, no, no…" He repeated as he shook his head. "No, that can't be…No…" He trailed as he looked up at the doctor. "Then Jazz is my…?" He asked as he swallowed nervously, "W-What happened to them?" He asked.

"They were killed," Rachel stated and Danny's eyes went wide. His hold on his ecto-weapon loosened as his mouth went dry. "Killed by this man over here. Killed over vengeance. Vlad couldn't get over the fact that Jack had a happy life while he had suffered. So he killed Jack."

Danny looked over to Vlad and the man rolled his eyes at the boy, "This woman could be telling lies to you, Daniel."

"Danny," Rachel called softly and the boy looked up at her with confused eyes.

"What about…My mother?" He asked, almost afraid to ask.

Rachel shook her head, "Suicide. She could not stand the fact of raising her daughter by herself. She hadn't gotten over the fact that her son had disappeared. For that, Danny, I apologize. I had taken you from your family, but at least you are still alive because of it."

Danny stared in disbelief, "He…" He trailed as he looked over at Vlad. "You…_Killed_ my parents?" He asked, his palms were getting sweaty, and the boy didn't know what emotion he was feeling at the moment.

"Don't be overly dramatic. This woman _took_ you from your family," Vlad said as he gestured towards the doctor, whom he noticed was almost in front of Danny.

"You…Killed my parents..." Danny trailed, feeling so lost within himself. He then looked at Rachel, "But _you_ took me from them."

Rachel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Yes. But we have Jazz in our custody. She wouldn't live in the streets. We have had your _best_ intentions from the start."

Vlad scoffed, "Stab her while you still can, Daniel!" He yelled from the sidelines.

"Danny," Rachel called softly. The boy looked up at her with a pained expression, "Put the weapon down."

"Do not listen to her!" Vlad yelled as Danny nodded towards Rachel.

Rachel held the boy closer to her and pulled him into a hug. She took in his scent and smiled gently. "Put the weapon down, Danny. It will be fine. You won't need to suffer anymore."

Danny slowly put down his weapon as it vanished into green smoke, "What about Sam, Jazz, and Tucker?" He mumbled into her chest.

"They will be safe. I promise," Rachel stated with a nod of her head.

"Cheese logs! I'll kill her _myself_!" Vlad yelled as he charged at the doctor as he morphed into his ghost half. Rachel turned her head and glared in his direction. Guards that were camouflaged into the walls came out with ghost weapons and attacked Vlad all at once forcing him onto the ground. He growled out in pain as he changed back into his human counterpart.

"Take him to a cell. I will attend to him at a later date," Rachel ordered to one of the guards, he nodded stiffly and did as she said.

Danny only shook his head, "I can't believe that he…"

Rachel cooed Danny and stoked her hand against his head, "He was a sicko, Danny. He's gone now. You're safe and where you belong."

* * *

><p>Valerie had knocked Jazz out and had a blade to the throat of Sam. She smirked at the defenseless and powered out girl. "How does it feel knowing that I will be the one with Danny?" She asked as a cut on her arm was leaking blood uncontrollably.<p>

"Feels pretty great knowing that I will be the one forever in his heart, slut," Sam countered as she glared up to meet her executioner face to face.

"Not if I _tear_ you out of it with _sheer_ force," Valerie stated as she brought the blade closer to her throat, drawing a few droplets of blood from the girl.

Sam smirked, "Good luck with that. We've already done it, bitch," she said to irritate Valerie. It wasn't true, Sam was still a virgin, but it felt good to get under the girl's skin.

Valerie narrowed her eyes in shock before shaking her head, "It doesn't matter who was his first so much as his last," she said with a grin.

"I hope you eat your words," Sam said as she closed her eyes.

Valerie was about to slice the major artery, but stopped when Rachel came walking down the hallway with her hands in her coat pockets. "Val," she stated, getting the girl's attention. "Don't kill her. I've promised Danny."

"But your order were to-!" Valerie started to argue because she had wanted to end the girl whom she considered trash's life.

"And now they are changed," she stated patiently. "Find the other piece of trash. We lost sight of him," Rachel said as she looked down at Jazz. She snapped her fingers and a guard appeared over her. "Take that one to a cell as well."

Sam glared at the doctor, "You're going to _wish_ that you had killed me," she threatened as the doctor started to chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose I would. But this is what _Danny_ wants…" Rachel said with a shrug. "Keep him in your memories, trash, because that will be the last time you will get to see him."

"You can't keep us apart. We have formed a bond stronger than you could ever imagine!" Sam yelled but was slapped across the face by Valerie.

"I _swear_ if you keep talking like that…" Valerie trailed darkly. However, her threat was carried upon deaf ears as Sam was knocked out by the slap. She looked up at the doctor who seemed pleased with her work. "How is he?" Valerie asked with slight concern.

Rachel shrugged, "I am not sure. He has been through many things. He will need some rest," Rachel stated as she walked around the corner. Valerie nodded in understanding as she looked at the ground. She put a hand to her chest in worry before turning around and venturing towards the security room in search of the last remaining target.

* * *

><p>Tucker had always gotten the odd jobs. And by odd…It was really odd in all respects and sense of the word. He passed down several pods of ghosts that were being held hostage as they saw him, they turned to take a better glance at the human with ghost like powers.<p>

"My, my, don't you look tasty!" Penelope stated from inside one of the pods as she placed a hand up to the glass. "Misery just _leaking_ right off of you…" She trailed as she stuck her head in the air and took a giant whiff. "So _delicious_!"

Tucker released a shudder as he kept on walking. "I know I was supposed to release the prisoners, but _that_ one…" He trailed as he felt a shudder run through him again as he continued along the hall. He eyed a girl with flaming blue hair as she was humming a gentle tune. She saw him and she smiled, her black eyeliner on her face didn't get ruined by the action.

"Baby pop! Look who came down for a stroll!" Ember yelled as she stood up from the small bench that was in her cell. "What brings you down here? Last I heard your little clan of tools escaped?"

"Funny story about that, Ember…" Tucker trailed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a trait that he had certainly picked up from Danny. "I'm back. I'm going to set all of you free," he said as he glanced down at Penelope's cell, "Except for that one. She's messed up."

Ember chuckled, "We all are…But I'm glad you're here. Get us out of here, doll face," she said as her tone grew pleading.

Tucker nodded as he brought his hand over the cell and green electricity appeared out of his hand, dancing out of it and into the cell lock. There were a few 'tinks' and 'tonks' before he final managed to hack open the lock with his powers. Once the cell opened, Ember stepped out, feeling her ghost powers returning to her as she summoned her guitar and her hair grew larger and more intense. "You ready to make some noise?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Born ready! Let's give them a show they _won't_ forget!" She yelled as she strummed a loud chord on her guitar, causing sound vibrations to break all of the other cells, and all of the ghosts in containment were released and eager to get pay back for their many years in captivity.

* * *

><p>Danny was sitting in his cell that he was brought to, curtesy of Rachel. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't do much now except follow her rules. Although, by this time Youngblood should have had enough power to at least escape with him. He would also need to find Jazz, not to mention Sam. And Tucker…But Vlad?<p>

"I can't believe I _ever_ listened to that manipulating asshole!" He yelled as he punched a wall with inhuman strength as it caused a small crater as a result of the action. There was a blaring alarm and he looked out the small window of the steel door that kept him locked in. "Either that's Tucker…Or the security in this place wasn't as great as it used to be…" He trailed as he glanced down both sides, only to suddenly see Valerie appear at the window.

"Danny," she addressed with a small smile.

Danny glared in return as he gave her a small frown, "Are you happy now, Val?" He asked as he backed away from the door as to get further away from her.

Valerie sighed as her smile faded, "Seeing you being hurt never makes me happy…" She trailed as she looked at the ground in shame. "I can't find your friend anywhere-"

"His _name_ is Tucker," Danny snapped, somewhat cutting her off as she just finished her sentence. She looked up suddenly and he glared more, "No, I don't know where he is," he said as he looked away.

"I wasn't going to ask you that…" She trailed as she glanced to the side, "Why did you run away? Was it Rachel pushing you too hard? Was it me?"

Danny sighed, "Val…Listen. I'm in love with Sam. I was in love with Sam from the moment I first saw her. She has this personality that's so _free_ and so _unique_…I want to spend every moment of my life with her."

Valerie suddenly looked up with anger in her eyes, "That won't happen, Danny. Rachel will never let you see her again."

"We'll find a way. We have an unbreakable bond," Danny said with a small smile, remembering the past two months with Sam, and how amazing it was being in her company. He would do anything, even give away his life, knowing that she would be able to live a few more days.

"No!" She yelled suddenly, "You _don't_! What _we_ have is an unbreakable bond! You two don't…_You_ _don't_…" She trailed as she fisted her hands, unable to hold in her anger, or express it much more at that point.

"But we do!" Sam yelled from down the hall. Val turned to look suddenly with wide eyes as she saw the giant bruise on the girl's face from her slap from before.

Valerie's gaze darkened as she turned to look at the intruder, drawing out her weapon and placing it by her side, ready to use. "Sam? Sam!" Danny yelled from within his cell. He was able to hear her, just not see her, due to the small space that the window on the door provided.

"What are you doing here?" Valerie demanded as she started to walk towards her.

Sam's right eyebrow was raised with a taunting smirk on her face, "Slow, aren't you? I said that I was brought back to Danny because we have a connection."

Valerie growled as she started to sprint towards the girl, "I'll kill yo-!"

She was instantly knocked to the ground by Jazz's weapon, since she had snuck behind Valerie while Sam provided the distraction. Sam smirked as she looked at Jazz, "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"You bet we do! Let's go rescue my brother!" Jazz yelled as she ran to the door and whacked it with her weapon as it caused a large dent on the door. Danny took a step back as the next swing knocked the door down in the space he was in before.

"I can't tell if you're trying to save me, or hurt me," Danny half joked before sprinting out of the room. "Where's Tuck?"

Sam smiled, "Preoccupying Rachel and her goons. He's giving us time to rescue Youngblood," she said as Danny grabbed her hand into his.

"Let's get going, then," Danny said with a small smile as he started to run, having Jazz by his side as he was sprinting towards the top floor once again in the same night. He glanced at Jazz, who seemed focused at the matter at hand. "Jazz…" He started as the girl looked at him. "I know who killed our parents…"

"Our parents…?" She asked, slowing down her pace a little. "Who…Who did it? Who did it, Danny?"

Danny sighed as he stopped and turned around, "Vlad…He killed them."

Jazz was silent as she nodded, "Understandable, let's get going," she said as she started to run up the stairs again.

"She took that surprisingly well…" Sam trailed as Danny nodded slowly in suspicion.

"_Too_ well…" He trailed as they kept running to their destination. He knew that Jazz was boiling with anger, and just the look in her eyes, Danny knew that look from living on the streets for two months. Those were the eyes of murderous intent. He had no doubt in his mind that if Jazz ever sees Vlad again…Well…He tried to not think about that for now as he kept pushing himself to rescue his little brother.

* * *

><p>"Youngblood!" Danny yelled as he entered the room, only to find Rachel standing in front of the capsule with a clipboard in her hands. He halted a few feet from her in shock and worry as he glanced at the skittish ghost in the capsule behind her. "Rachel…" He glared as he felt his vision grow brighter.<p>

"Danny," Rachel addressed as she took a step closer to him with a thin smile on her face. "I see that you have taken care of poor Val…" She trailed as she shook her head in disappointment. "I didn't know this is how you treated family?"

Jazz growled as she took a step in front of her brother as she put a hand on his shoulder, "You aren't his family…You experimented on him and tried to call that love!" Jazz yelled as she glared, "You're sick!"

Rachel sighed, "Danny knows that he belongs here…" She stated as she put her arms to her sides, "Come here, Danny," she said in a soft voice.

"No," Danny stated with a dark tone. "You took me away from my family…" He said as he looked at the tank behind her and found Youngblood watching the scene with a worried expression, "Were you ever going to tell me about Jazz? Or my real family?"

"Danny, dear child, you never asked-!"

"Because I _didn't_ know!" Danny yelled in anger as he felt his ghost core start to grow colder; stronger as he glared harder. "You were _never_ going to tell me!"

Rachel sighed once more, "Danny. You need to calm down. You are still upset-"

Danny shook his head adamantly, "No…I'm perfectly fine…" He stated as a white ring appeared over his mid-section, just like how Vlad's transformation was. He transformed into an alternate ghost version of himself as he hovered over the ground slightly; unconsciously. "And I'm going to take you down."

"Dear me…" Rachel stated as she put down her clipboard on the ground, "Then I guess…" She trailed as a black ring appeared over her mid-section, making Sam and Jazz gasp in surprise as it revealed a demonic version of the doctor. "I'll have to beat you into submission?" She asked as she grinned.

"Wasn't expecting that!" Jazz yelled with wide eyes as she turned on her rod and it cackled with electricity. She quickly charged at the doctor with a battle cry as she set her weapon up to hit the doctor in the side. However, as she swung, the doctor turned intangible and the weapon went right through her. "What…?" She asked as the doctor turned her head around, much like how an owl does with a demented smirk on her face.

She chuckled as her red eyes seemed to laugh as well, "Did you not think I would not perform experiments on myself?" She asked as a blue energy field surrounded herself, knocking Jazz back into the tank where Youngblood was held captive. It cracked under the pressure, but Dr. Harris didn't take note of it. She turned her head back around only to see a flying punch going straight towards her. She caught the white gloved hand with her gently one as she looked into Danny's pained face. "Danny…You are by far the _most_ successful experimented I have made…Other than myself…" She trailed as she lowered his fist down, despite his constant struggling to get his fist loose. "I just can't bear to _hurt_ you…" She trailed as she shook her head in disappointment.

Sam glared as the room started to shake violently, "Let him go…" She ordered as her eyes lit up a dark green and green roots started to become uprooted from the ground. They charged at the doctor making her let go of Danny to put a hand up to defend herself from the oncoming attack. It was a clear force field that made Danny's eyes grow wide with surprise and panic.

"How…How are you doing that?" He asked as she looked down at the boy with a sweet smile on her face.

"Years of experience…Danny, you have just unlocked your full potential. Your mitochondria has fully evolved and became something incredible," Rachel said with a proud smile. "You no longer need testing, but rather…Guidance…" She stated with a smirk.

Jazz yelled as she took another swat at the doctor, only for a purple force field to appear, stopping her weapon as it clashed against it. Jazz's eyes went wide as the doctor's voice went down multiple octaves as the temperature in the room started to decrease. "You dare interrupt me while I am talking to my precious Danny?" She asked in a dangerous tone, and soon Jazz began to have multiple cuts and scratches on her body that started to bleed immediately. The blood fell from her body at an alarming rate and started to pool on the floor creating a small puddle of sorts. The girl screamed as she fell to the ground, covering her body with her arms, hoping to gain a relief from the pain.

Danny growled, "Don't hurt my sister, Rachel!" He yelled as his eyes illuminated blue and his hands started to form snow on them, and the doctor looked down with an intriguing look. As Danny sent the attack at her, she was unprepared to absorb the attack, and was thrown back across the room. Danny glanced at Jazz and saw how severe her wounds were. She didn't have any powers to heal herself with, and she started to shake rapidly. "Sam!" He yelled as the dark haired girl ran over and bent down to examine his sister.

"Jazz!" Sam yelled as she held onto her shoulders, only for the girl's eyes to close. "Shit! She's going into shock!"

"Sam, can you do something? You might have one of those plants that you can control that has healing properties?" He asked as he saw Rachel stand up from the wall, which there was a huge crater against it from the impact of her body.

Sam looked uncertain, "I don't know if I _can_, Danny! I'm _not_ a perfected experiment! I can't-!" She started to yell, only for Danny's hands to suddenly grasp her face softly. The look in his eyes sent her heartbeat racing and she was sure that her face had turned red from the proximity their faces were at.

"You're perfect to me, Sam. _Please_…Save her," Danny said with a desperate tone that Sam immediately nodded her head and the boy started to walk towards the doctor with a dangerous gait in his step. Sam began to glow a light green color as she tried to summon a healing ghost plant that would save Jazz's life, only except she didn't feel like she had that much power left in her at all.

"Danny…That wasn't very nice…" Rachel stated as she dusted herself off, making large chunks of wall fall off of her. "I've raised you better than that, I'm sure," she said with a grin as she started to walk towards him.

Danny growled as he started to charge towards her, his fist glowing with green ectoplasm that was pure energy in his hands. "You didn't raise me at all!" He yelled as he released his attack at the doctor and she smirked.

"You better make sure to kill me, Danny, because if you don't, I'll have you back in one of those cells and the rest of your _worthless_ friends _disposed_ of!" Rachel yelled as her hands lit up with a yellow energy as the attacks collided with each other, making a smoke screen around the area.

Sam cringed as she felt the shockwave of the attack from the other side of the room. She then shook away her concern for Danny as she found the plant that she needed with a grin of triumph as she began to place it on the wounds that Jazz had on her body. "Jazz? Jazz!" She yelled, trying to gain some sort of response from the girl, and Jazz started to glow a fain green from the healing factor. "Jazz, you have to wake up! Danny just _found_ you, he can't _lose_ you!" Sam yelled as she gripped the girl's hand tightly.

Jazz groaned weakly as she opened her eyes slowly, "Sam?" She asked as she looked into the girl's worried eyes.

"You're alive! I did it?" She asked, still in confusion that she had managed to do something useful for the first time in her life. She was needed and she had managed to fulfil her mission. "I did it!" She yelled in her success, only to hear a body hit the floor.

Jazz's eyes went wide as she saw the smokescreen clear and saw her brother on the ground, barely breathing as his body was bruised and battered. "Danny!" She yelled out as she tried to sit up, only to find no energy to do so.

Rachel cackled as she started to walk towards the two girls. "He's an amateur at his ghost powers…He should have known this would be the result…" She trailed as she shook her head. "And now I'm going to kill the loose ends…This way, he'll have no one else but me!" She yelled insanely with a twisted smirk on her face.

"You're fucking insane!" Sam yelled as her eyes started to water as she glanced at Danny. He moved his hand and then his shoulders gently as he looked over at his family with wide eyes. "Wasn't Danny important to you? How could you do that to him!?" Sam yelled again, trying to draw attention from Danny.

"I do care about Danny…That's why I'm doing this for him. He's hurting with you people around…"  
>Rachel said with a smirk.<p>

Sam glared as Rachel stood a foot from her, "He'll hate you."

Rachel cackled, "He'll thank me for it later…" She trailed as her hand lit up a yellow light and Sam smirked, which confused the doctor slightly.

"Dr. Harris…" Danny trailed as he managed to get up to his feet, though he was swaying slightly. Rachel, who was genuinely confused at how he could possibly be standing after the attack that she had dealt him.

"That's not…I miscalculated?" Rachel asked as she turned around to face the boy.

"Maybe I wasn't clear?" He asked in a dark tone. "Leave. My. Family. **Alone**!" He yelled as his scream turned into a ghostly wail and she was brought crashing into the wall. The scream lasted for several seconds, but it was long enough to make her become unconscious.

As soon as he was done with his attack, he transformed into his human half unwillingly as he grinned softly. Jazz managed to stand up and limped over to her brother who was not on his hands and knees from lack of energy. Sam ran over as well and brought Danny up by one of his arms and Jazz did the same with the other. "Are you okay, Danny?" Sam asked warily.

"Define okay?" Danny slurred with a grin on his face, but Sam grinned, and Jazz smiled at the response.

"Let's get Youngblood and get out of here!" Jazz yelled as they went over to the glass container and found that it was DNA locked, and that only Rachel could unlock it.

Danny scoffed, "She knew I wouldn't leave without him! Shit!" He yelled as he felt like kicking himself for thinking it was that easy.

Jazz inspected the glass container and found that spot where she had landed on it. "Wait a minute, this spot is weak. If I attack it, it should be able to break fully!" Jazz yelled as she grabbed her weapon and brought it to life with one push of a button.

"Jazz!" Sam yelled, thinking that there was another safe option that wasn't reckless.

"Don't!" Danny groaned out, urging her to stop.

Jazz didn't wait for anyone as she attack the spot and liquid came pouring out, carrying them off the ground slightly as they all lost their balance. Youngblood floated out of the crack in the wall looking much livelier than he had ever been. He chuckled as he high fived a downed Jazz who was a little discombobulated from the fall. "That was _awesome_!" He yelled with a cheeky grin.

Danny coughed up some of the liquid managed to get into his lungs, "No…It wasn't…" He grumbled as he strained to stand up, only to find it get slightly easier. He looked to his left and found Sam, and to his right to find Jazz supporting him up. "Way to make me feel old, guys," he teased with a small grin.

"Let's get out of here!" Youngblood yelled as he did a few loops in the air, just happy to be out of a containment chamber.

* * *

><p>As they were running out of the facility the alarms were screeching and red lights were flashing uncontrollably. Jazz suddenly stopped when she spotted one door that she was keeping an eye out in particular. Danny, who had managed to regain some of his energy was running just fine now.<p>

"Jazz?" He asked cautiously as Jazz ignored him and moved to the door. She peered through the window and found that Vlad Masters was sitting on the bed with a bored expression on his face.

"Vlad," Jazz hissed through the window.

The man looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Well, well, if it isn't Jasmine…" He trailed with a smirk as he stood up with his arms behind his back perfectly. "That must mean that Daniel is here as well?" He asked as he looked at a glance through the window and found the boy he was looking for.

Jazz narrowed her eyes, "You killed them," she stated as she clicked her weapon on, waiting for a chance to beat the life out of the man.

"Killed who?" Vlad asked as he tilted his head to the side to try and think about it, "Oh, yes! Your parents. Yes, I'll admit to killing Jack, but your mother decided to end her own life."

"She was grieving!" She yelled back as her hand tightened around her weapon. "You killed her husband…And she told me to hide in the closet like the scared little girl that I was!"

Vlad chuckled, "Great advice…Maddie was always the smartest one. If I would have seen you, I probably would have killed you on the spot…" He stated as he shrugged.

Jazz threw her weapon at the door angrily as it created a dent, making the man jump back slightly, losing his cockiness that he once had. He didn't have his ghost powers in the cell, which meant that if Jazz went in there with her weapon, he wouldn't be able to defend himself. "You…_Killed_ them!"

"Jazz, please…" Sam pleaded to get them to start moving.

"Jazz, he isn't worth it," Danny tried to persuade her to leave.

"Daniel…Surely you won't leave me here?" Vlad asked as he saw the frightened and scared look on the boy's face. "Not that it would matter either way…I could easily get out of here. I am much more powerful than Dr. Harris is…" He trailed as he crossed his arms.

Danny glared at the man, "If I ever see you again, Vlad, it'll be too soon," he said in a dark tone as he grabbed his sister's shaking hand. "Jazz is showing you mercy, don't forget that," he said as he started to walk away with his sister in tow.

"I know for sure that I haven't forgotten our deal…And when I get out of here…" He trailed as he smirked at the boy, "You _will_ belong to me."

Youngblood glared at the man, "You talk too much!" He yelled as he shot an ecto-blast at the door, and the man jumped, slightly startled at the raw power that the young ghost had. Youngblood chuckled as he flew faster to catch up to the group.

* * *

><p>"Tuck!" Danny yelled as he was standing outside the facility with a duffle bag filled with pills in his hand.<p>

"Took you guys long enough! I freed the prisoners _and_ found the pills! I did two jobs!" He complained, thought the boy had a smile on his face as ghosts started to cackle as they phased in and out of the facility, causing mayhem wherever they could to get their revenge.

Sam smirked as she punched him on the arm, "Yeah, but we got taken prisoner, _and_ I had to fight Valerie."

Tucker's eyes grew wide with surprise and amazement, "Dude, you fought _Valerie_?" He asked as he looked at Sam and then at Jazz who was grinning sheepishly at the accomplishment. "And you _lived_? Damn!"

Danny chuckled as Youngblood pulled his hand while hovering in the air, "Come on, I want to get away from this place, Danny!" The young ghost yelled as the group started to walk slowly.

"What do we do now?" Jazz asked with a small smile on her face.

"I think we should go to Alaska…You know…Far away from the Organization as we can possibly be!" Tucker yelled with a slight chuckle.

Sam scoffed as she crossed her arms, "I think they might have a facility in Alaska, Tuck."

Tucker feigned surprise as he turned around, "Not Alaska! Those bastards!" He yelled with a smile.

Danny looked at Jazz with a proud smile, "You didn't kill him…Even though you could have," he stated as Jazz nodded.

"It wouldn't have changed anything," she said as she swung her weapon over her shoulder with a small frown, "But now he'll start coming after you…What _does_ he want from you, anyway?"

"_Everything_…" Danny trailed as he sighed, "Anyway, I'll train to make sure that he can't beat me."

Sam grinned as she grabbed his arm gently, "Speaking of training, what was that wail back there? And those ice attacks?"

Jazz chuckled, "He was even using electricity!"

"What?" Tucker asked as he frowned, "Dude, that's _my_ thing! Get your own!" He yelled as Youngblood started to chuckle at him, "Great, now Youngblood's laughing at me!" He yelled in frustration.

Everyone started to laugh as the sun started to come up on the horizon, "The sun's coming up…" Jazz mused as Danny nodded.

"Time to find a new place to live!" Danny yelled with a grin.

"No more model homes, please…I _beg_ you!" Tucker yelled with a desperate frown.

Danny nodded in agreement, "Something more permanent…" He trailed, "What about California?" He asked with a grin.

Sam smiled slightly, "We're going to need some money then…California _is_ expensive…" Sam said with a knowing grin.

"Time for the Phantom Thief to make his next steal!" Tucker yelled as he put his hands behind his head.

"That's _not_ a thing, Tuck…" Danny said with a sigh.

Youngblood chuckled, "I like it! It fits you!" He yelled as they stopped at an empty van. Tucker used his ghost powers to hot wire it and it revved to life as they all got in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap! This was only meant to be a short one, but I like the idea. And I was going to keep going with it, but damn, it got too long. So I'll just end it here. **


End file.
